Surrender to Loving Me
by wordsandwonders
Summary: Sebtana! AU Sebastian and Santana drabbles! They are my crackship it needed to happen!
1. Long Distance

**Long Distance-Brandy**

**Santana's POV**

_I asked for this. Space. Time apart. I asked for it._

We hadn't been together very long, if you could even call it that. I mean last most people checked we were both gay!

Things change. I wasn't sure for what I wanted for him so I asked for some space. He agreed in true "Sebastian" fashion, something about calling him if I changed my mind.

Well I'm starting to change it.

I'm use to him being around, and now he's in freaking Paris! That was his go-to place when he needed to clear his head.

_I asked for this. Space. Time apart. I asked for it._

_I asked for this. Space. Time apart. I asked for it._

I repeated it like a mantra in my head, and out loud.

It feels like forever, but it's only been a few days.

I shouldn't call him!

I shouldn't need to!

I want to with every fiber of my being.

I paced my apartment wine bottle in hand.

I dialed his number.

"_Hey it's Sebastian, leave me a message!"_

I was going to but the lump in my throat wouldn't let me speak. I hung up.

Slightly buzzed and mad at myself for the whole "space" thing I went to bed.

The light turned on, I opened my eyes and I froze. For two reasons one it was 4 AM and two I locked the door.

"Shouldn't leave the key under the mat Tana, it's the first place people look," the smug voice made me smile. I sat up. "Seb,"

He knelt down next to the side of the bed I was sleeping on. "I know you said you needed space, but the long distance was killing me."

**A/N AWWWW! First chapter what do you think?**


	2. Dont Mess With My Man

**A/N SANTANA'S GOING TO GO ALL LIMA HIEGHTS ON SOME BITCH!**

**Don't mess with my man-Nivea ft. Jagged Edge **

**A/N You see the song? Yea she's gonna go off!**

**Sebastian's POV **

Santana and I decided to go out to a club. It was Friday and we felt like having fun. Club wasn't packed but it was full enough. I'd been by Santana's side most the night, because assholes didn't know how to leave _my_ girl alone.

"Sebby baby, relax," she said in my ear when I was about to punch some guy out for getting a bit to close.

Mercedes and Sam showed up so I was able to drift to the bar while Mercedes and Tana danced.

"Hey sexy," I look towards the voice. Tall, blonde, drinking a beer. Not really my type but I decided to talk to her "My name's Sebastian,"

"Sexy suits you better but I'm Tammy,"

I reach for her hand, to shake it but she places it on my chest.

"Look, you want to get out of here?"

"Not a chance, I have a girl," I gesture to Santana.

Tammy's face changed from a smile to a wicked grin.

"Doesn't bother me, if it doesn't bother you," she stands moves her hand only to stand in front of me.

Grabbing on to the belt loops of my pants, she says "Just looking for some fun,"

"Not interested, thanks," I don't push her, but I try to guide her off of me. She was drunk; I didn't want to be forceful.

That went on for about ten minutes.

**Santana's POV**

I was having fun dancing with 'Cedes when she said "'Tan? Who's the chick all over Sebastian?" I look in that direction. I see Seb at the bar, a worried and annoyed look on his face. And then I saw her, her long manicured fingers all over _my _man. I look at Mercedes, "Ahh hell no! You better go handle that shit!" _oh trust me I plan to._

Walking over to the bar, I stand on the other side of Sebastian. Who gives me a helpless look, he had a thing about _softly _dealing with drunks. _I didn't._

"Can I help you?" Oh no she didn't!

"You can get your hands off _my man," _I'm using my _ice queen _voice.

"Your man, huh?"

"Yes, now bye," I say.

She smiles leans over to me

"Bitch I don't think so,"

_Oh hell no!_

"Look, you've clearly had a few drinks, so I'll ask you again, get your hands off my man before I go all Lima Heights on your stick skinny ass,"

As I finish my sentence Mercedes is behind my elastic band in one hand, the other palm open and waiting.

She gives me a look as I put up my hair and hand my earrings to Mercedes.

"Santana, baby don't," I'm not listening to him; he disappears from in between us. _Sam was a smart guy!_

"Now, I suggest you leave, and if you put your hands on my man again bitch _I will ends you."_

She walks pass me and Mercedes, placing a kiss on Sebastian's cheek.

_Big Mistake._

I grabbed that skinny arm of hers and aimed for her jaw. I got a few good punches in _and so did she for a drunk chick. _Arms went around me like boa constrictors after a few minutes. "San, baby stop," Sebastian.

Some random guy came off the dance floor grabbed the bitch up off the floor said he was a friend of hers and apologizing for her drunkenness.

We left the club then, because Sebastian still had his arms around me, and led me out.

"As hot as you are when you gets protective, did you have to beat her?"

"Yes,"

"San?"

"Sebastian, you are _my _man, bitch had it coming, and I warned her, which I almost never do to people."

He shrugged as kissed me "True on all counts, baby."

**A/N SANTANA! Love her! Did I capture her well? Also I was thinking I would use a song and do a Sebastian backstory? Like him explaining his past to Santana? What do you think?**


	3. Family Portrait

**A/N This one is intense.**

**Family Portrait -Pink **

"They fought all the time, yelling throwing things, scared my shitless. I use to get so happy when I heard sirens 'cause I knew they meant it would be over soon."

Santana had asked him a particularly painful question about his parents, after noticing he only talked to them on occasion. They lay on the sofa as he continued.

"I kind of blame them, you know,"

"For what?" Santana asked in a quiet voice resting against his chest. His grip tightened but didn't hurt her; she waited for him to continue with an obviously painful memory.

"For the reason I'm afraid to love. To _be _loved, back then I was happy just to get through dinner without dad yelling at me or mom telling me I was an embarrassment or a failure."

"I started to feel like I didn't deserve to be loved, as time went on I just started projecting that I guess." She felt him sigh and clear his throat, his breath caught, and she went to look up at him his chin locking her head in place against his chest. She didn't need to see him cry.

"It was bad, I didn't care about anyone and every relationship that looked happy I set to destroy it because in my mind they never ended well."

Kurt and Blaine floated in her mind as he spoke.

"Telling my dad I was gay? Landed my in the hospital ICU, and soon after that I was a ward of the state. Dad was a drunk, mom a drug addict thanks to it, pain killers,"

Santana thought about the last two words. Sebastian didn't like taking painkillers. _For anything _headaches, muscle pain, he'd straight up refuse them to the point where Santana stopped offering them even when they would help. She knew why now.

"And me? Their gay evil embarrassment of a son, the failure,"

"Stop, please," Santana was crying now too. It hurt to think Sebastian thought of himself that way. He let out a shaky laugh, but stopped.

"You've changed Seb, we both know you have,"

"What about us Santana?"

"We wont turn out that way,"

"How are you so sure?"

"We've _both _changed seb,"


	4. Smooth Criminal

**A/N using this to go into a non-song related conversation. As in it's not about the song, more about the memory. It's still relevant though I promise.**

**SMOOTH CRIMINAL-GLEE**

"Annie?"

Santana looked up at him.

"We are _not _naming her Annie!"

Sebastian innocently chuckled "Why not?"

"Cause all I'm going to be reminded of is you hitting me with a slushy!"

"Fine then we wont name her Annie," Sebastian's hand still on Santana's very-pregnant belly kissed her neck.

"I remember that, you know,"

Santana smiled "Of course you do only cause you _think_ you won."

"Think? Whoa babe 9 years later you want to bring this up?"

"Just saying seb,"

Sebastian did a fake pout. "Sebastian don't piss off the pregnant lady,"

"What are you going to do? Make me go get you a cupcake?"

She looked at him; he laugh went downstairs and came back with red velvet cupcakes. _Santana's favourite. _"Keep them around just in case,"

"So back to names, what do you think my Angel?" he was talking to Santana's belly.

She almost choked on her cupcake. "You ok San?"

"Say that again the name, say it again," she demanded.

"Angel? Do you like it?"

Placing a hand on her belly along with his. "I do and so does she."

The baby kicked every time he said the name.

Angel Annie Lopez Smythe.


	5. It's a Good Thing

**A/N Today is a writing day! Updates on ALL stories by Friday noon. Its Wednesday morning now 12:50 AM actually. So some sleep and some food then I'll start writing.**

**It's A Good Thing-Jaron & The Long Road To Love **

**Santana's POV**

I've pretty much been a bitch my whole life. Brittany changed that, she changed me. Sebastian was different of course. He came into be life for real after my grandmother did. At first we clashed, not liking each other at but somewhere along the line we fell in love.

With him things are just different. I don't have to think, we just work somehow. It's a good thing. There are many good things to happen to me over the years, but Sebastian would definitely be high up on the list.

I remember our first kiss; I had come home after a workday in February, to find him sitting on my doorstep. He has texted me earlier about his parents coming back into town later that week. He didn't have to say it I knew he was nervous. I didn't expect to see him though. When I did, I immediately worried, it was cold he wasn't dressed for the weather when I asked him how long he'd been sitting out here he said he didn't remember.

I took him inside, got him something hot to drink, cranked the heat and got him a blanket. I curse at him in Spanish first, then English.

"You idiot! It's freezing out there! Why didn't you call me? You could have frozen to death!"

"Like you'd care!" he spat back.

"Of course I would have Sebastian! Why are you here? What do you need?" my voice softens.

"Nothing, never mind Santana, I'm sorry to bother you." He headed for the door.

"Sebastian! Don't do this please! Talk to me," he stopped half turned almost like he was debating staying or going. I took that as my chance to step toward him. I wrapped my arms around him unsure of what else to do.

"I needed to talk to you, you're the only one who can make it better,"

I look at him loosening my grip but slipping a hand to the back of his head. "What can I make better Seb? What's wrong?"

I was completely freaked out by what happened next, trying not to let the panic and confusion show as he cried. Something was really wrong here. I let him cry though. After he stopped he spoken softly.

"They're coming back, 7 years, and they're coming back, I can't-last time they were- they just-"

"Shhh," I whispered. He didn't have to continue.

He told them he was gay at 14 they packed up and left him with his aunt claiming they didn't want a "fag" for a son. If they had been around they'd know things had changed. "I just, I didn't know who else to go to," We moved to the couch.

"When are they coming?"

"3 days, business meetings."

"So Monday,"

"I just I had to get out of my apartment, I was pacing and worrying-"

I wiped his eyes. "Seb, you'll be fine," he nodded unconvincingly.

"Would you feel better if you stayed here? We could hang out watch movies?"

He let out a shaky laugh, "So distracting me?"

I nod smiling weakly.

"You wouldn't mind?"

I shake my head "No,"

"Thank you San,"

"Of course."

We ordered food Chinese his favorite, and mine to, while eating we agreed on going to get his clothes in the morning. But something else was bothering me. "Seb? When you said I was the only one who could make it better, what did you mean?"

He looked at my sheepily "When I'm broken you make it better. You make me feel better."

He kissed me then. Slow, soft, nervous of rejection, but perfect. I kissed back.

Breaking away he whispers, "It's a good thing I have you San."


	6. As Long as Your There

**A/N Sebtana has been dating for a while now.**

**As Long As You're There-Glee**

I can't remember the moment my feelings changed. I just know that they did. I loved her. I Sebastian Smythe was in love with Santana Lopez and it was time to tell her.

She wasn't with the blond anymore, single and over that phase as was I. I was in love with her. The more I said it in my head the bigger my smile became.

"What the hell Seb, it's 6 am! This better be good, considering I bruised my hand reaching for the phone!"

"It is, San I need to tell you something,"

"I'm listening,"

"I love you," the words hung in the air as I waited for her to say something.

"When I'm around you I'm happier, better, nothing else matters. And when I'm not around you I think about you. Your laugh, your confidence, your personally, your I just love you." I continued.

"I'm coming over," was all she says before hanging up.

I waited 30 minutes for her to show up. When I opened the door I was met with her lips on mine.

"I love you too."

**A/N awww!**


	7. Lipstick

**A/N first drabble of the day and I come up with this? Wow.**

**Lipstick -Elise Estrada **

"I cant believe you Sebastian!" I scoffed "Actually I can, you lying, cheating prick!"

"Santana please," he pleaded as I wheeled my suitcase towards the door.

"You cheated on Sebastian! Multiple times with multiple people at that!"

he confessed to it last night, after coming home drunk with hickeys on his neck and no boxers on.

"Santana," he tried pleading again.

"No, Sebastian, I'm done!"

I opened the door and got into Mercedes' car, I called her while he was out when I started packing.

Putting my suitcase in her trunk, I noticed him crying on the front steps. I slipped into the back seat and Mercedes began to drive. Not even a mile away I bursted into tears. I didn't know what else to do.

Getting to Mercedes apartment I was expecting to see Sam and the twins, but she said he took them to go see Finn. Instead I saw _Tina, Quinn, Rachel, and Brittany. _It was clear by the looks on there faces they knew. At first no one moved I started crying again and they all moved to hug me.

We talked, cried and ate ice cream for most the day. Then Tina decided we needed a few drinks. So we got ready to head out. Changing out of my clothes, something hit me. I had to text Sebastian.

_Should I go get tested? -San _

He didn't respond at I didn't tell the girls I texted him.

We were at the bar for 20 minutes before I needed a bathroom break. After watching my hands, my phone went off.

_I'm so sorry, but yes._

I put my phone back in my purse. I'd make an appointment first thing tomorrow morning.

But for now, I was done crying. I re applied my lipstick, and joined the girls again.

**A/N Sebastian…. Lucky she didn't go all Lima Heights on you…I so would have!**


	8. Just the Way You Are

**A/N I love sweet Sebastian! I figured he was needed after asshole Sebastian last chapter!**

**Just The Way You Are-Bruno Mars **

"Ugh, it doesn't fit!"

"'Tan, baby your beautiful, relax,"

Santana rolled her eyes at him.

"I love her and all but she's 3 months old! I shouldn't have baby weight _still,"_

He just rolled his eyes, mumbling that 3 months isn't _that _long.

She went to her closet, trying to find something else to wear.

Her mom was taking the baby for the night.

Sebastian and Santana were going out for dinner and a movie a date night.

"There's nothing wrong with curves Santana." He said as she blamed them as to why the dress didn't fit.

"But Seb! All my sexy dresses don't fit."

He wrapped his arm around her while she stood in front of the full-length mirror.

"I like your curves, San," he kissed her neck as he spoke. "Your beautiful, always have been always will be, your perfect,"

"I love you, but that didn't solve my dress issue,"

"No, but this might," he went out of the room, and returned with a beautiful red one shoulder dress.

"Seb, it's beautiful, but it must have had a pretty price tag."

"It was worth it, and you Santana Lopez-Smythe are amazing."

**A/N Triple update! **


	9. Never Gonna Be Alone

**Never Gonna be Alone-Nickelback**

**Sebastian's POV**

"Let me go!" she pushed against my chest, she was crying.

We'd had a fight a few days earlier I came back home, and there she was at the table crying.

She'd said to let her go, but I knew her well enough to know she didn't want me to.

So I held her while she cried.

"You said you didn't want to be with me, why would you say that?"

"I was angry San, I didn't mean it,"

She looked at me "Sounded convincing to me,"

"Santana," I sighed "I want to be with you, I didn't mean it, I will never leave you," I hugged her tighter.

"I'm tired,"

"What?" I ask confused.

"You weren't here to hold me, I didn't sleep,"

"Well?"

"At all,"

"Tan, I've been gone for two days,"

"That's why I'm tired!" she laughed softly.

Getting into bed I kissed her "I will never leave you like that again,"

"I believe you,"

**A/N Really? I'M SO MAD! This is crap! And I love the song so now I'm even madder!**


	10. Lucky

**A/N Sebtana is on vacation in the Dominican Republic! Because I've always wanted to go!**

**Lucky-GLEE Cast**

"This is nice,"

"I'm glad I agreed to come"

"So am I,"

"Hey Seb?"

"Yes?"

"You know those couples, who are also best friends?"

"Yea?"

"Do we qualify?"

"Feels like it, what do you think?"

"I say as much as I love my girls, yes, we do,"

"Have you told Mercedes that?"

"Please her and troutty have been best friends for years, lucky I didn't get upset I was replaced,"

"San?" he looked at her.

"Sorry, her and _Sam,"_

He laughs.

"They are just lucky my godchild is adorable! I would have gone all Lima Heights, if he was born with a troutty mouth,"

"Still could have one, he's only 2,"

She glared at him, "No!"

"Don't worry our baby will be plenty adorable,"

"Sebastian! 8 months is a damn long time!" she leaned back on her towel.

"8? Santana it takes 9, were you not paying attention in biology class?"

"No, 8. Remember that thing I had to tell you about, and I said I'd tell you on vacation?"

"Wait, are you-Are you-"

"Pregnant? Yup,"

Sebastian Smythe was for the first time in his life, happily stuck for words.

**A/N I'm weird! This is what I get out of a song sung by Sam and Quinn? I blame my love for Samcedes!**


	11. Your Song

**A/N The super early dating days of Sebtana.**

**Your Song- Cameron Mitchell- (glee project Season 1)**

"I wrote you something,"

"What?"

"A song Santana, I wrote you a song,"

"Really?" she gave me a look I couldn't place.

"Is that weird?" I normally don't care about this kind of stuff but Santana was just different.

"Not weird, but a bit strange, I mean why write a song for _me?"_

"Why not? I mean I was thinking about you and I had my guitar in my hand,"

"You were thinking about me?" she smiled a little.

"See, I kind of want to say no to avoid sounding like a sap, but I just said yes, so there's no point to that, so yes."

She laughed at my rambling explanation.

"Can I hear it?"

"Sure, my guitar's upstairs,"

We both stood then, I avoided asking if she was going to follow me upstairs I didn't want to sound like an idiot.

Sitting on my bed, I strummed my guitar, and sung her the lyrics.

**A/n Can Sebastian even play guitar? Has glee ever mentioned his musical ability? **


	12. We are Young

**A/N Calling your two best gays with important news! –Santana Lopez on needing to talk to Kurt and Blaine.**

**We are Young-GLEE CAST**

"Hello?"

"Blaine?"

"Santana? Is something wrong?" Blaine worried she rarely ever called him.

"Yes…No…I don't know,"

"Well…What happened?"

"Sebastian proposed," her voice was flat.

"That's a good thing…right? Why do you sound so bummed out?"

"He proposed 4 months ago,"

"And your just telling people now?"

"No…people know, but you and Kurt I know your not big fans of Sebastian, but it's just-I just," she sighed.

"Is that Santana?" Kurt asked, and Blaine was about to hand him the phone.

"Blaine! Wait!"

"What is it San?"

Before she said a word Kurt asked "Santana? Is this by any chance about the wedding invitation, to _your _wedding I just opened, yet knew _nothing _about?"

"Kurt…I mean I know you don't get along with him, and I understand if you don't want to come-"

"San, we're your friends of course we'll be there,"

"But you don't get along wit-"

"We _didn't get along with him,"_ Blaine corrected.

"We were young and that was years ago, consider this our fresh start,"

"He just got home, I'll call you back," she hung up and ran to the door.

After explaining the conversation to Sebastian she held her breath and waited for him to say something.

"A fresh start? Sounds nice,"

"Tan baby, breathe, it's ok,"

She dialed them back.

"Kurt? Blaine?"

"Hey Sebastian!"

"Look, I know we've had our fair share of drama over the years, I understand if you have formed negative opinions of me but she really wants you guys there,"

"We'll be there,"

"For both of you," Kurt added.

It was soft and small but they heard it "Thank you,"

Santana took the phone

"How can we help?"

"The dress, I'll need opinions,"

"We'll be there,"

After hanging up she turned to Sebastian "And you were worried?"

He laughed and rolled his eyes.

"No I think that was you,"

"I'm pretty sure it wasn't but whatever,"

He rolled his eyed and kissed her.

**A/N Looking at this now its more Klainetana then anything, but whatever.**


	13. Waking up in Vegas

**Waking up in Vegas-Katy Perry**

**Santana's POV**

I woke up and my head was pounding.

"Took you long a enough you sleep like a rock!"

I turned my head toward a familiar voice and became immediately dizzy.

"Sebastian?"

"Yeah, it's me, here I'll close the blinds,"

The room grew darker.

"So, why are you here? And where is here exactly?" my eyes opened slowly.

I didn't recognize the room.

"We took a trip, we're in Vegas,"

"Vegas? Like Las Vegas?"

"Yep,"

I put my hands to my face trying to clear my head; I felt something cold touch my face.

I looked…Oh god.

"Yeah, now you see why I needed to wake you up,"

"We got married?"

"It would seem,"

I looked down at the ring; it was small but didn't look fake.

"Where'd you get the ring from?"

"Had it on me,"

"You just carry a ring on you?"

"It was suppose to be a promise ring,"

"Promising what?"

"You'd marry me one day,"

"Do you not remember anything?"

"I remember, listening to Katy Perry on the way here, and dinner, and vodka,"

He sat down on the edge of the bed. "Why aren't you hung-over?"

"I can hold my liquor better, want me to fill in the blanks?"

"Please,"

"We were at my place bored, you suggested Vegas jokily but I wanted to go, so we drove. Everything was normal, until you saw Brittany."

"Brittany? Did I talk to her?"

"No, she didn't see you, so we ran, into a casino actually,"

"We gambled?" _ I didn't know how to do that?_

"I gambled, won some cash hence the hotel, you ran off,"

"To where?"

"The liquor store, bought like 2 bottles, I caught up with you standing in front of a store,"

_I was starting to remember, I stood in front of a store looking at a pretty dress. Sebastian caught my elbow "Santana! Don't scare me like that!"_

"_It's pretty Seb, I want it,"_

"_Hush, let's go,"_

"_No!" I ran again._

_I remember standing in front of a chapel, then nothing._

"You were like "Marry me," I thought you were totally drunk. But you said I'd already given you the ring and there was no time like the present,"

"Wow, okay well what now?"

"Sleep off your hangover, we leave 11 am, tomorrow,"

"I meant do we stay married?"

"We were going to get married anyway…"

"Yea but properly,"

"So, we will, in the future, but for now I don't see the problem,"

"I'm going to bed," I threw the covers over me again.

"That's what you get suggesting we go to Vegas,"

**A/N Ok so I have no idea if this is how Vegas weddings work. I'm too young for Vegas, so I don't know.**


	14. Freakum Dress

**A/N I wasn't thinking when I wrote this.**

**Freakum Dress-Beyoncé **

"Where you going?"

"Out,"

"In that?"

"Yep,"

"Wow, tell Sebastian I said if you get knocked up I'm killing him,"

" 'Cedes!"

"Whatever Santana, going on a date in a freakum dress, with an overnight bag in hand, I'm not dumb."

"I thought you were fighting with Sebastian?" Sam injected beside Mercedes.

Both females rolled their eyes. "Boy is slow," Santana mumbled.

Mercedes rubbed his shoulder "Awww you're so naïve,"

**Sebastian's POV**

I was waiting for Santana to come over so we could talk. We had a "you don't understand me," fight. Although we both knew we understood each other just fine. I heard the doorbell and went to open it, taking a deep breath before I did.

I opened the door, and if my jaw could have dropped the floor it would have been there. The dress was short and black, with her hair out, red lipstick and heels.

She smiled and pushed her way in as I shut the door she said "What?"

"You're trying to torture me,"

"Why, yes, yes I am, is it working?"

"Yes," I glared at her.

"Well, two little words can stop the torture Sebastian," she sat down on the couch.

"No way,"

"Wrong words babe," she laughed.

I walked over to her.

"I'm sorry,"

"Sounds right," she kissed me.


	15. Red Solo Cup

**A/N College Sebtana! They are at a party, Drunk Santana! Cause my cousin decided it'd be funnier than a drunk Sebastian. Here we go!**

**Red Solo Cup-GLEE CAST**

**Sebastian's POV**

"Tan, baby slow down," I tried to take the red Dixie cup away from her.

"No! I have to drink it!" she hid it like someone was going to steal it away.

I guess this drunk that seemed like what I was trying to do.

"Santana! Give me the cup!"

"No, it's my cup! My drink, screw you!"

I was getting annoyed but I kept calm, I silently cursed when a girl accidently knocked Santana's arm.

_Oh no_

The girl fairly sober compared to Santana, said she was sorry right away. Santana smiled and reached her hand up to the back of the girl's head giving her hair a forceful tug. I reached for her hand trying to make her let go.

"Bitch! You made me spill my drink!" I got her to let go by promising her a refill.

The girl shot me a silent thank you glance as I moved Santana away from her.

"Where's my refill?" she asked happy almost child like.

"No more Santana, you've drank enough," I said sternly.

She wasn't having it. "You jerk! You promised me! You liar! I hate you! Why would you lie?"

I was about to respond when "Red Solo Cup," came over the speakers.

"I love you red solo cup…lets party! I love you cup, and your a red cup!" she sang off key completely and those weren't the right words.

I took her hand, while she sang; I managed to get the cup out of her hand, as we walked towards the door. Thank goodness we didn't bring jackets we would be leaving without them.

Outside, I held her up slightly as I brought her to the car,

"Sebby?"

"Yes?"

"I love you,"

"I love you too," I kept walking until her weight shifted. She wasn't falling…it took me like 2 minutes to realize in her drunken state she was trying to give me a hug.

I hugged her lightly, she reached for a kiss, and I turned my head, _her breath reeked!_

Getting her into the back seat of the car _finally _I moved to the driver's seat. I looked back to see her crying hysterically.

"Santana? What's wrong?"

"You don't love me anymore!" she shouted through tears.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "San let's get you back to your room, you need sleep,"

She said nothing eyes glassy and fixed on something.

When I looked I was honestly at a loss for words.

She was staring at a street lamp like it was double-rainbow or something.

After getting her back to her dorm, her roommate was still at the party thank god.

She was asleep so I didn't bother waking her up to change. I removed her shoes and socks and jewelry. I kissed her forehead gently "'Night baby,"

As I went towards the door I heard "Seb? Where's my cup?"

I stood still, until I heard her snoring softly.

**A/N Why was I laughing writing this?**


	16. Picture to Burn

**A/N Guys! My cousin's spending a few days, with me! As we speak she's on her phone reading fan fiction! (Not mine though, thankfully) so I told her pick 3 songs from my IPod I have sebtana drabbles to write and she picked. This might be a challenge but I'll try.**

**Picture to Burn-Taylor Swift**

**Sebastian's POV**

That's what I get for hoping shit could work out between us. It was great for the first little while. But she's just so…Santana! What was I thinking? She's hot headed, non-filtered, and has the need to over insult people.

Everything between us was going great, until the blonde showed up. I personally think she's an overgrown toddler. Anyway, I was on the phone with Santana when she showed up at the door, crying apparently, not that I cared. San hung up, and called be back a few days later apologizing.

My ears went into shock I'm sure, Santana Lopez did _not _apologize. When I asked what for she was all 'I'm still in love with Brittany,' fucking_ wonderful right?_

To think we spent time getting to know each other, taking about forever.

Totally waste of time, and now I've got pictures and other crap of hers' that I need to get out of my house. She said she'd be over soon to pick them up.

I have a few choice words for her, but first to gather her stuff. Clothes, Magazines, pictures, books, makeup I gathered it all up in a large box and walked outside my front door. I set it down and sat on my front steps. Glancing over I saw a photo of the two of us, a month ago, on my birthday.

I held it in my hands, until I heard the screeching wheels of her red pick up truck.

She was with her _the blonde._

I clenched my teeth, I decided to stop fighting myself, and she deserved it.

About eight feet away, right before stepping onto my lawn she said "Is that all of it?"

"Yea, all my wasted time,"

"Asshole," she said sharply.

As she walked towards me I stood up, reached for the barbeque lighter that was near the top of the pile. She couldn't see what I was holding onto I'd gotten a pretty deep box.

"How's the preschooler?"

"Her name is Brittany,"

"Still a giant preschooler…wait no I believe preschoolers are slightly smarter,"

"You're just jealous,"

"Why would I be jealous? You're the one who downgraded,"

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever, give me my stuff,"

"Fine," I pressed on the barbeque lighter, smiling when it lit the photo of the two of us on fire.

"Have a nice life Santana," I went inside, leaving her cursing in Spanish trying to get rid of the flames.

_Well-played Sebastian._

**A/N I don't know why Sebastian's so mean here, but whatever.**


	17. Alcohol

**A/N Ok last update for a week! Willpower challenge no Internet starting tomorrow (Saturday) until next Saturday! All my stories are updated to tie you guys over. I promise if I don't respond to reviews it's because I'm testing my willpower. But fear not I'm sure by the time the week is up I'll have updates galore for you guys!**

**Love **

**WORDSANDWONDERS**

**SEBTANA! I'VE MISSED WRITING ABOUT THEM!**

**Alcohol-Brad Paisley **

"I don't remember that,"

"You were drunk,"

"How come that's when all the awesome stuff happens?"

"I don't know san,"

"I mean we got married and I didn't remember it, don't remember most of Vegas,"

"My favourite? You put a lampshade on your head!"

" SHUT UP! ,"

"Nope, I want to tell you about all the fun times you fail to remember,"

"Like?"

"You went skinny dipping,"

"What? When? With who?"

"Skinny dipping, mid February, and you just kinda went in when no one was looking, I had to get Blaine to help me get you,"

"Oh god,"

"So yes, I stand by what I said, you drink frequently,"

"Are you calling me an alcoholic?"

"No, I'm calling you a lightweight,"

"Shut up 'Bas!"

"No way, this is fun!"

**A/N Saturday 9 a.m. this is about to get serious! Wish me luck!**


	18. Brand New Chick

**Brand New Chick-Anjulie**

**Sebastian's POV**

Santana and I had broken up a few months ago. I was almost over it. Or so I thought and then I saw her walking through the mall. She looked _good. _She saw me too, and turned away whispering to the guy on her arm. He laughed glancing in my direction before kissing her. My first thought was to beat the guy to a pulp, and tell him to get his hands off my girl. Then I remembered _she wasn't my girl anymore._

**Santana's POV**

I know that was mean of me, but hey revenge is what Santana does best. I know your thinking _kind of harsh,_ but hey, you don't dump Santana Lopez without a little revenge. I have to show him I'm better without him, that I'm different, so yes. That means I have to lie.

**A/n Super short I think it's because I'm too busy singing and dancing to the song.**


	19. Jet Lag

**Jet Lag (feat. Natasha Bedingfield)-Simple Plan **

"What time is it?"

"Morning about 5,"

"No, it's not, the moon's out,"

"Time zones Tana, it's morning,"

"Time zones suck,"

"I know, I know babe,"

"When are you coming home?"

"Soon as I finish my meetings, 2 days tops,"

"Mhhm,"

"Santana?"

"Nothing, I just-we just miss you,"

"How is she?"

"Sleeping finally,"

"She was hard to put down?"

"She's a true daddy's girl, she only goes down quietly for you, you lucky jerk,"

"How are you?"

"I'm tired Bas, an entire week on my own and she wakes every 3-4 hours."

"I know hun, you know I'd be there if I could."

"Yea, I know,"

"Tell you what? When I get back, I'll take over for whole week,"

"So I can sleep?"

"Yup,"

"Deal," a cry came through the baby monitor loud enough for Sebastian to hear.

"I've to go, love you, goodnight,"

"Love you too, and it's morning love."


	20. Poetry

**A/n I styled this one like a page from Santana's diary.**

**Poetry-Danity Kane **

_I can't remember the last time I felt connected to him._

_It's like we're just going through the motions. _

_I've tried everything._

_There's an old saying if you love something set it free._

_But I don't even know if I love him anymore. We barely talk and every time we talk it turns into a fight. We haven't slept in the same bed in months._

_I time my showers so I'm in the bathroom when he comes home._

_I have his dinner ready, and he never says thank you, or I love you._

"_Appearances Santana," – what he tells me when we have to go out with friends acting all lovey-dovey._

_I like those times best, our "acting" feels and looks the way our real relationship use to._

_He's never hit me thank god, I don't know what I would do if he did._

_I use to love this man, with everything I had._

_I'm trying to sort this out, to leave or stay._

_There's nothing for me here no love, no laughter._

_But this _is _his house, he pays the bills._

_I can't stay here, I have to do something._

_I'll have to think._

_But for now, I have to get ready for the greatest acting challenge of my life._

_We're meeting Sebastian's parents for dinner._

_****Santana _


	21. I'll Stand By You

**A/N Super early Sebtana days! Sebastian and Santana are hanging out when Santana gets an upsetting call from her grandmother. They aren't dating yet, just friends.**

**I'll Stand by You-Glee Cast**

**Santana's POV**

We were sitting in my room, just talking about random stuff when he said "Sorry if I got you in trouble,"

"What?"

"I mean with your glee club, _some of them _cant be happy about us hanging out,"

"And by "some of them" do you mean Kurt and Blaine?"

"Mainly yes,"

"Well they'll just have to deal,"

"Well I'm still sorry,"

"It's ok Sebastian honestly,"

"Ok, then,"

my cellphone rang, "I have to get this, I'll be back," I shut the door and went downstairs.

**Sebastian's POV**

I waited for her to get back, and when she did she looked, kinda sad.

"You ok?"

"Yea fine," her voice wavered a little.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"What? About how my grandmother doesn't even want to see me off to college?"

"She hasn't talk to you since…"

"I came out, and she kicked me out."

I don't know why but I felt the need to comfort her I put a hand on her shoulder rubbing it slowly.

"I wish I could take it back sometimes,"

"Telling her?"

"No, all of it,"

I've never had too strong a sense of family, so I didn't understand, having such a need to please someone. I was on my own most my life.

While I was in my own little world thinking, she'd started to cry. It was more instinct then anything else. I wrapped my arms around her gently rubbing her back.

"It's not fair," her voice muffled by my chest but I hear it.

"I know,"

"I mean some people tell you, be yourself no matter what, and then you do and some people hate you!"

"Sucks, I know, but you do and will always have people who love you,"

she pulls away to look at me.

"When did you get so…nice?"

"Same time you stopped bitching at the world,"

"But I still do that sometimes?"

"I'm not nice all the time,"

"Only when you feel like it?"

"Only when the people I care about need me,"

She tilted her head, and smiled.

"What?"

"You just admitted to caring about me,"

"The problem with that is…?"

"No problem, but you've gone soft," she laughed reaching for another hug.

I hug her "Soft or not, I'm here if you need me,"

"Good to know, I'm sure I will,"


	22. Your Having My Baby

**A/n Santana tells Sebastian she's pregnant, while they're on Vacation/ (Song title: Lucky)**

**This is his response.**

**You're Having My Baby-Glee Cast**

"How long have you known?"

"About a week,"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just did Seb,"

"I meant earlier,"

"We were both just busy,"

Santana rested on the bed, and hear nothing but silence.

"Are you mad?"

"At what?" although she wasn't looking at him she could tell he was confused.

"At me…"

She felt the bed shift, as he lay down next to her.

"No, I'm not mad, just thinking,"

"Do you want to have a baby Seb?"

"A little to late to ask me that Tan,"

He honestly didn't mean that the way it sounded.

Her expression shifted as tears fell from her eyes, her hand protectively placed over her stomach.

"Tan…babe that's not what I meant,"

She sat up on the side of the bed with her back to him.

"Santana, please,"

He wasn't prepared for what he heard next.

"I want to keep her,"

"Her?"

"I don't know, just a feeling I guess,"

"I honestly didn't mean it that way Tan, you have to believe me."

"I do, it's just…."

"Just what?"

"Aren't you happy?"

"Oh Tana, of course I am, we're having a baby, I'm just, it's a lot you know,"

"I know,"

"I love you,"

"Love you too,"

They fell asleep that night with their finger intertwined on Santana's stomach.


	23. My Heat Never Had a Hero

**A/N I'm back, sorry if been gone so long, my family and me are moving so yea…not much time to upload. But I'll try my best. **

**This is a page from Sebastian Journal **

**My Heart Never had a Hero-Jojo**

I feel so safe with her, but so scared.

I've had trust issues most my life, so for me to want to trust her is the most frightening thing.

When we're together it's almost like nothing can go wrong.

Like I can be myself, I don't have to be defensive, I can let my guard down.

I know I'll be ok

She took a chance, got to know me, and she cares for me,

I'm worried I'll disappoint her

I don't know how, but I seem to disappoint people a lot.

I have to go get ready I'm meeting her for dinner.

And to be honest this ring box will probably burn a hole in my pocket during dinner.

I'm so nervous, but she is my hero, my soul mate, and I need to make her my wife.

Here goes nothing

**Sebastian


	24. Blame It on September

**A/N What if Sebtana's love was just a summer fling?**

**Blame it on September-Allstar Weekend**

"You know school starts in a week,"

"I know Seb,"

"What does that mean for…us?"

Santana let out a breath trying to hold back tears, "You're going to Paris,"

"Don't remind me,"

"So what am I suppose to do, let you go, and just forget about this summer?"

"It was a good summer,"

"Is that all it was, a good summer?"

"I don't know why your so shocked, we don't do commitment remember?"

"I know, I just thought…"

"Thought what San?"

Santana wipes a tear and gets up off the sand.

"I thought I meant more to you," and with that see walked off.

When she was out earshot he said, "You do Santana, I love you," his phone rang just as he said the words.

"_Is it done?"_

"Yes, sir,"

"_Good, if you ever come near my daughter again, you will never be able to show your face in Lima again, do you understand?"_

"I love her,"

"_Sure you do, well then you can love her from France, goodbye Sebastian,"_

"Good-bye Mr. Lopez,"

**A/N I don't know where this came from.**


	25. 1000 miles

**A/N Santana and Sebastian were living with Rachel and Finn, Sebastian got a job offer in Paris, they fought about it. Santana comes home after shopping with Rachel to find Sebastian's bags gone.**

**1000 (A thousand) Miles-Vanessa Carlton **

All I thought about was getting to him, I had to get him.

"Santana! Think about this!"

"I am thinking! I love him, he can't get on that plane!" I held his note in my hand.

"But the job…"

"He can take the damn job! But he can't leave without me!"

"You told him to go…"

"Damn it, Berry! I know what I said!"

Her face was shocked.

"Rachel please, I have to get to him, please," I was on the brink of tears.

"Ok ok, Finn!" she yelled. He poked his head out from the kitchen.

"Watch Lucy! And call Kurt, get him to stall Sebastian!"

"Ok, I'm on it," Finn grabbed the phone and Rachel and I rushed out the door.

On a frantic drive to the airport, I had to ask her, I had to know. "Why are you helping me?"

"Because that child needs her daddy,"

"You….you know?"

She nodded "Yup, but I'm guessing he doesn't?"

I shock my head. "All the more reason to hurry,"

Getting through airport security was hell, and as soon as I got through I ran, faster then I've ran in a while.

Rachel's voice behind me, reminding me that over working isn't good when you're pregnant.

I came to a halt when I saw the plane leave the ground. _His plane. He was gone._

"Sant-"

"Don't," I raise my hand to stop her letting the tears fall freely. She rubbed my back as I stood at the window. She said nothing easing me away from the window and into the car.

Pulling up to her house I saw her eyes narrow. "What?"

"Nothing, I- it was nothing,"

We walked in Finn took one look at me and his signature grin faded.

Lucy was squirming and fussing in Finn's arms. "I'm going to put her down," Finn said and Rachel looked at me. "Go on Berry, I have to-" I cleared my throat "Leave Sebastian a message," she nodded softly and followed Finn.

I walked into the kitchen and got some water, as I dialed the number, hearing footsteps I said "Rachel I'm fine, go away,"

"You're a liar," _That wasn't Rachel. _I spun around "Seb-" I wiped my tears "Sebastian? What- are you doing here?"

"I pulled in just as you left,"

"_Why _are you _here? _I emphasized.

"I couldn't leave without you, I didn't feel right about it,"

"You felt right about it when you wrote that note," I countered.

"Always countering huh? See right there, I couldn't leave us the way we were."

"I'm sorry, about everything,"

"Don't be, I had my part,"

"Can't you just let me apologize?! Has no one ever told you not to anger a woman when she's pregnant?!"

"Wait what?"

"I couldn't let you leave…without at least knowing," my voice was quiet.

I looked up just as he advanced to kiss me. It was soft and sweet, and cut short by some loud noise. "Glad to see you guys are happy again," Finn and Rachel were standing awkwardly off to the side.

"Yes, we are,"

"Gladly so,"


	26. A Drop in the Ocean

**A Drop in the Ocean- Ron Pope**

(What if 1000 miles ended with Sebastian leaving Santana and not coming back? Well read and see!)

**Sebastian's POV**

I can't go.

But I can't stay.

Why am I auguring with myself? I'm 100's of feet off the ground.

It was done; I'm going, leaving Santana.

"_What does it matter?!"_

"_It matters because you are looking for an out!"_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_You Seb! Whenever things get hard you look for a way out!" she turned back to the dishes._

"_A way out? Santana, it's job! I'm doing this for us, why are you being so stubborn, just come with me!" _

"_That was an afterthought! You weren't even going to take…me with you when we originally talked about it!"_

"_So what? You're mad because 'will you come with me' wasn't the first thing out of my mouth?! Are you serious?"_

_She was crying in anger now, and I forced myself not to care._

"_It should have been but clearly…you know what? Leave! We don't need you!"_

_There was more cursing, door slamming and…._

Something shook me out of my thinking state. Santana's face, the way she paused when she said I wasn't going to take her. She didn't say 'I don't need you,' she said we. We? What could she…..no it was just mistake if she was preg….she would have said something. Right?

**Santana's POV**

I got back home and cried. To the point where Rachel was freaking out about it.

Once the crying had stopped I got some food, and then the crying started again _I was eating for two now. And Sebastian had no idea. _I decided to wait till he'd be in Paris for sure to call.

_Hey it's Sebastian, leave me a message!_

"Hey Seb, just me, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about before, I really am, I shouldn't have made you feel bad for leaving you worked so hard for this, and you deserve it, I'll be here when you get home, I love you so much Sebby."

"What are you going to do?" Rachel asked as I hung up.

"I'm pregnant, I'll have the baby," I said in a "duh" sort of way.

"And not tell him?"

"And not tell him," I repeated, the phone beeped, I picked it up, but no one had called.

**Sebastian's POV**

"_And not tell him?"_

"_And not tell him," she repeated, before the line cut off._

**A/N Seb heard that whole thing! Wow….More chapters dealing with this? Yes? No? Maybe?**


	27. You and I

**A/N Sebastian rushes home after hearing Santana's pregnant. And I have something important to say at the end.**

**You and I / You and I – Glee Cast**

**Santana's POV**

I'm going to go all Lima Heights! I know no one is knocking on my door and 4 am!

I got out of bed and went to the door; I was ready to slap somebody! Until…

"Sebastian? What are doing here?"

"What are you doing locking the door!" he hissed, it was late, or early and he didn't want to wake Finn or Rachel.

"I do that when I sleep alone, which I should be doing…you left?" the question not really forming right.

"That was before I got your message,"

"So, you rushed home because I said the job would great for you? You're honestly not making any sense." I shut the door

"No I rushed home because of the baby," his voice rose a bit.

"The—"

"Baby, Santana, yeah you know the baby you weren't going to tell me about?"

_The phone call I must not have hung up before talking to Rachel!_

"It wasn't like-"

"Is it mine?"

"Is it—seriously Sebastian?"

"Answer me," he said calmly as he took off his jacket.

I scoffed "No,"

"No, you wont answer the question, or not it's not mine?"

I just stood there, not saying anything.

"Santana answer the damn question!" his volume increased without but warning.

I jumped a bit, "How dare you think I'd cheat on you!" I spat back.

"Not why I asked San," he sat on the bed and patted the spot next to him.

"Why the hell did you ask then?"

"Because if it wasn't mine I could see you not telling me, but if it is, which I'm sure of…that really hurts Tan," his voice sounded near tears.

I sat next to him then. "I wasn't…I didn't…want to keep it from you but…you were already gone."

"I would have come back," he said honestly.

"Exactly," I said not needing to explain further.

"Santana, I don't want to end up like my father, never around for my child, that's not right."

Unsure why I started to cry. "I'm sorry, I should have…I'm sorry"

"Shhh, shhh, relax it's ok, it's ok." He was trying to calm me. I only stopped crying when I started to cough, my throat was dry. A bottle of water was slipped into my hand. "Thanks Finn," _ I hadn't heard him or Rachel get up. _He just grinned, reaching for the tissue from Rachel, which I wiped my eyes with.

The next thing I knew, they went back to back and Seb and I were getting comfortable in our bed.

"I'm sorry, I just thought it would be better for you that way," I said in the darkness.

***beep beep beep beep***

My alarm went off and I woke up to the space next to me empty. I sat up and sighed "A dream, go figure,"

"Or I was taking a shower," he countered, standing in the doorway dressed with his hair still wet.

I outstretched my arms for a hug, and he came over to the bed.

Hugging me he whispered, "We're going to have a family,"

"It wont be just us anymore," I whispered back.

"I'm ok with that,"

"Me too,"

**A/N Ok guys I have a problem and I need your help. I feel like I'm losing inspiration for this story, so there are three options. **

**I put the story in complete status and quit. SO DON'T WANT TO DO THAT!**

**I take a break and find some new songs to write too. I could live with that.**

**Or you guys could help me out and give me some suggestions on songs to write to for SebtanaBest option, I think.**

**Let me know what you guys think.**

**PM me if anything.**


	28. I'm Yours

**A/n Ok so I'm going to do something I've ever done before. I saw this cute little saying on twitter and I thought of both Klaine and Sebtana, in different context of course so I shall write them in different context. **

**I'm yours—Jason Mraz**

Sebastian was in the kitchen getting dinner ready. He figured he would, Santana wasn't feeling too well. Too much stress at work I'm sure, but you know her cant tell her anything. She came out of the bedroom in her winter or "super warm fluffy" pajamas as she called them. She went to help him, "Go sit Tan, I've got this,"

"But…"

"Really," he laughed "I've got this go relax,"

she rolled her eyes and went to the couch turning on the TV.

Sebastian emerged with a dinner of rice and chicken a half an hour later.

He brought both plates out into the living room, and they ate while watching Oceans Eleven. **A/N Favourite movies series! **

It was around 10 when it ended and Santana was just drifting off to sleep. **"I love you," **she said to him.

"**I love you too," **he said back kissing the top of her head.

"**Prove it,"** she said sleepily after a while of silence.

Sebastian gave her a look, and he chuckled.

"**How do I prove it, exactly?"**

"**You could go shout it to the world," **she yawned.

Sebastian sat there, his girlfriend resting on his chest, and thought.

"**I love you," he whispered in her ear** that wasn't pressed against his chest.

"**Why'd you whisper it to me?" **she lifted her head to look him in the eyes.

"**Because," **he kisses her lightly "**You **_** are my world,"**_

**a/N FOR REAL THAT WAS THE CUTEST TWEET I EVER READ! I HAD TO DO THIS!**


	29. I'll Be

**A/N Guys! Ok so I'm really sorry but…Niff may have to wait until Monday night for an update. My Brother is going to help me with my final photography assignment tomorrow. Okay? Thanks anyway on to Sebtana.**

**I'll Be - Edwin McCain**

"It's scary! Ok you got me I'm scared Sebastian are you happy now!?" Santana answered in a harsh whisper. Sebastian was shocked, he'd asked her to move in with him for months. She said he loved him but she couldn't. She would never tell him why. Finally he decided he was going to bug an answer out of her, while they cuddled on his couch. Well needless to say cuddling time had ended.

"Why does it scare you?" He asked her looking her in the eye.

"It just does, I mean not in the 'this wont work out' kind of way, more like the 'warning bells are ringing' kind of way."

"Too fast?" he sat up and looked at her, hurt dripping from his voice.

"No?" she said questioningly, _that wasn't what she was trying to say. _"No," she said more firmly answering the question.

"Ok?"

"Whenever I get close to someone that's when they decide to-"

"Leave." He finished her sentence he knew to well what that was like.

"I should know better, and I do, I mean I know you wont, but…"

"You can't help it," he knew what that was like to.

"Let's make a deal,"

"What _kind of deal?" _she asked.

"Let's work together, on the trusting thing, we both need to,"

"Ok? Are you upset?"

"No San, I'm not," he chuckled kissing her forehead.

"Why not?"

"Because I know where you're coming from, I get that this is hard, and I won't push."

"Love you," she curled up to his side again to resume cuddling.


	30. how deep is your love

**How deep is Your Love—Glee Cast**

**Santana's POV**

Is there such thing as perfection?

Because today has been that amazing.

Sebastian texted me early this morning and asked if I'd meet him for dinner.

He left out the part where he was going to cook it. It was amazing I was impressed.

We talked; about so many things I don't even remember half of them.

He started humming, as I helped him which the dishes.

"What song?"

"How Deep is Your Love by the—"

"Bees Gees, good song,"

"_You _know that song?" he stopped to look at me.

"Yeah… like I said, good song."

"Hmm can you barbeque San?"

"Yea? But I don't get-"

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just you called me San,"

"Don't like?"

"No, I do, just you've never called me that before,"

He shrugged in a "yeah, well." sort of way.

Then I remembered

"Seb, what does me have to Barbeque have to do with anything?"

"Closes the deal," he says, taking my hand and leading me to the living room.

I headed towards the couch, but we stopped, and next thing I knew we were dancing. Like slow dancing to no music… which was nice. But weird.

"What deal?"

"You're perfect,"

"Being able to barbeque sums up my perfection?" I laugh softly.

"Yes, but it's last on a list of things,"

"Like what?"

"It's long,"

"Fine just the top 3 then?"

"Your smile, your confidence, and your laugh."

"Hmmm, hardly qualifies as perfection,"

He shook his head no, to tell me I was wrong.

We hummed together as we danced.


	31. Silly Love Songs

**Silly Love Songs-Glee Cast **

"Love songs are not silly!" Sebastian was trying to explain to Santana.

"But there are like a million,"

"A billion plus,"

Santana rolled her eyes. "Still there are a lot, and more than have are stupid and pointless."

Sebastian looked hurt.

"_Some people would have had enough of silly love songs, but I look around me and I see it isn't so," he sang._

Santana was doubled over laughing.

"What's so funny?" Sebastian rose an eyebrow.

"Blaine and the warblers sang that song,"

"Did they?"

"One year, at breadstixx, on valentines day, it was kinda funny,"

"Yea sounds like it."

"So what other love songs you got?"

Sebastian though for a minute. "I was like baby baby baby-"

"Shut up right now!"

"I was just singing the Biebs," Sebastian said innocently.

Santana glared "No, I listened to enough of _bieber _in Glee club,"

"Hmmm good to know."

"So back to love songs"

"I love youuuu…" he sang.

"Your going to be singing all day now aren't you?"

"You will join eventually, it's the power of love songs you'll see."

**A/n I don't know how beiber got in there but whatever.**


	32. Breathe

**Breathe-Faith Hill**

Santana opened her eyes after a peaceful sleep and smiled.

She was wrapped in Sebastian's arms, while he laid sleeping.

Sebastian…her enemy, turned friend, turned boyfriend.

Boyfriend.

She was still getting use to that part.

They had the "what are we?" relationship conversation last night. They agreed boyfriend and girlfriend seemed to be a nice fit. He asked her to stay the night.

She looked at how peaceful he was asleep, all his features clear his skin soft and warm.

"Why are you looking at me?" came a sleepy voice.

"Cause I can,"

he opened his eyes completely.

"Hi,"

"Hi," she laughed.

"What are you doing?"

"Listening,"

"To what?" he yawned.

"You breathe,"

"Hmm?"

"I hear your breathing and your heartbeat,"

"Well I'm alive, good to know."

She kissed his chin.

"Stop talking, it was soothing me,"

"So…you just want to lay here listening to my breathing and my heartbeat all day?"

"Not all day, just for a little while it's only 7 AM."

"Ok, so back to bed?"

"Please," she nuzzled his chest until she was comfortable.

Sebastian awoke a while later and looked at the clock.

"Tan? Wake up, it's noon,"

but she was sound asleep, listening to the beat of her boyfriend's heart.

**A/n I found this cute! What's been your favourite chapter so far?**


	33. Wanted

**Wanted-Hunter Hayes**

"I love you."

"Love you more."

"You are my everything, precious, amazing."

"And now I'm your wife," she whispered next to his ear as they spun around the dance floor.

"Your all I've ever needed,"

"No, I'm not but you love me anyway,"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm talking about a family San,"

"I want one of my own, one day, we're married we have time Seb,"

"You know what I love most about you?"

"What?"

"You have big heart, when you care about someone or something you are completely committed."

"May I cut in?"

They stopped moving.

"Of course," Sebastian spun Santana into her mom's arms.

He moved back to his seat at the table, people congratulating him along the way.

He watched her smile and he went up to the deejay asking for the mic once the song ended.

"Santana, I love you so much, and the only day I found a song that I think describes my love for you perfectly."

She moved to him, and listened to the song as it played.

"But your beauty's deeper than the makeup and I want to show you what I see tonight," he sang with the softly.

She kissed him.

"I just want to make you feel wanted."

"And believe me Sebastian, you have."

**A/n Awww! By the way Life at Dalton should be updated by Tuesday (It's Sunday night now)**


	34. AN--REQUESTS!

Ok you guys so glee is on winter hiatus! And unlike the other ones I'm not in school or working during this one. So…. Anyone have any requests? Sebtana of course but I could/will include any other characters if you guys want. Just give me a song or/and a scenario. In other words I'm bored, and I want to write for you guys! Leave a review or PM me.

Thanks!

WORDSANDWONDERS


	35. We Own the Night

**A/N New Year's in New York!**

We Own the Night-Lady Antebellum (I know not the best song for this scenario but in my head it works)

"3…2…1…Happy New Year!"

Santana clung to Sebastian as Time Square erupted with cheers.

She poked his side to get his attention.

He leaned his ear towards her knowing it was the only way he'd hear her.

"I love you," she said or rather yelled over the crowd.

She saw the smile play on his lips. She traced his jaw line with her finger.

"I love you too," he signed to her.

Yea one of the many things she'd learned about him he was fluent in American Sign Language. He'd taught her a few key phrases, that being one of them.

"I have a surprise for you," he said to her as they left time square it was a little quieter.

With his arm draped over her shoulder, she turned to him snuggled close to keep warm. She waited for him to continue.

"No hints, you must be patient." He kissed the top of her forehead, she rolls her eyes playfully.

"Ok ready?" he asked after entering their apartment. He left her standing their bedroom, while he moved around the room.

Santana with her eyes closed, huffed "Yes,"

She heard nothing after a few minutes of silence "Sebastian?"

"oui mon amour?"* he said from behind her.

She jumped a bit.

"Can I open my eyes yet?"

She heard him chuckle

"Yes."

She did and gasped at the sight. Rose pedals, candles, the room smelled of vanilla.

It was beautiful.

He held his hand out, and she took it as she sat on the bed.

"You know that trip you've wanted to take?"

"To Europe?"

He nodded and so did she.

"Well…"

He handed her an envelope. A large one. She eyed him as she opened it.

A book of Europe's best attractions, brochures for 3 of it's best hotels, and two plane tickets.

"Sebastian…"

"Hmmm?"

"These tickets…are dated for tomorrow…"

"Je suppose que nous ferions mieux emballer puis bébé."**

She looked at him confused as he pulled the suitcases from the closet.

"Two weeks, you, me and Europe, what do you say Santana?" his smile mirrored hers as he sat down on the bed.

She looked at the tickets in her hand, the suitcases and him repeatedly, before saying,

"Te amo"***

She kissed him then, their first kiss of the New Year.

Yes my love? *

I guess we better pack then babe**

I love you***

**A/n Sebastian spoke French, while santana's was Spanish obviously.**


	36. The High Road

**A/n something got me about last chapter. Sebastian knowing sign language I thought about it and this came out of that.**

**The High Road—Jojo**

**Sebastian's POV**

So it was true. We had all the tests done. It was true. And there's nothing I can do about it. Santana had taken Angel to her moms, I walked home. She told me not to but I had to think. I mean it could be so much worse but it still hurt my heart. A wife who was so worried and a sweet perfect little angel of a daughter who was too young to realize what was happening.

I sat at the table thinking. It was my fault, for thinking I could handle it. Thinking that I shouldn't bother Santana on her business trip and just handle it. This was my fault; my little girl's face came to mind. I broke down crying at the kitchen table.

"Seb?" Santana? When did she get home?

I heard her and saw her come into view but didn't answer.

"Sebastian?" she stood with her arms crossed.

I lifted my head to look at her tears still falling.

It was almost immediate. She hugged me, my head in her hair her fingers smoothing the back of mine. It normally calmed me, but not today.

"Seb, it'll be ok," she whispered. Her breath caught.

I pushed lightly on her shoulders. Very lightly. I didn't want to be touched, and more than anything I didn't want to be told it be ok. It wouldn't. She let go and took a few steps back.

"How _dare _you tell me that? Don't lie to me! What next you're going to tell me it wasn't my fault?" I was crying so it came out jumbled and loud.

"It wasn't your fault, baby please, don't do this to yourself it wasn't your fault," she said calmly. It just made me angrier.

"It was! It was stop saying that!"

"Her fever broke, she seemed ok, you couldn't have known…"

"I should have checked! Should have known something was wrong, when me singing her to sleep stopped working. A week Santana! You left her with a small fever and a week later…"

"It was an ear infection Seb, the doctor said it'd be ok remember? Before I left, the doctor said she'd be ok?"

"And she's not! He lied to us!"

"I know your upset, but it could be worse," she was trying another tactic.

"A month Santana! We have a month before my little girl wont be able to hear my voice! And that's if we're lucky! She's going _deaf! _Not even six, and she's…." I broke down again.

"I know Seb, I know, you're her daddy, her hero but you can't stop this. I know you would if you could I know that, so would I but we cant. We just need to be there for her."

"It's not fair! She's just a baby!" my voice cracked, as I wiped my face,

Santana got a cold face cloth and handed it to me.

**The next day**

**Santana's POV**

My mom kept Angel for the night, I woke up and Sebastian was gone. But he'd left a note.

_Early trip to the store. Didn't want to wake you I'll be back soon. -Seb_

I got up; I had phone calls to make. After what seemed like forever. But was really 2 hours I had or rather Angel had an appointment, with LA's top sign language teacher booked for next month.

Sebastian came home with two bags full of stuff.

"What _did _you buy?" I said getting up to look in the bag.

"I thought about what you said about, not being able to stop this but needing to be there for her…so I did some shopping."

_Basic American Sign Language_

_Parenting—in ASL _

_Everything you need to help your child_

_Basic ASL (KID'S STUFF)_

_Hands on Hands In Parenting_

"Wow… we have reading to do." I pulled the books out one by one.

"There are DVD's too, so we can get the signs right," Bas pulled things out of the other bag. He seems happy, excited to learn but I could tell it still hurt him, it hurt me too but we had to be strong for our little girl.

"I love you San,"

"Love you," I kissed his forehead.

**A/n yea…so that was my thought process. Merry Christmas Happy Holidays and a safe and happy 2013 if I don't update before then!**


	37. Consider me Gone

**Consider Me Gone-Reba MacEntire **

**(don't know if I spelled that right, or why this story makes sense to me with this song but yea….)**

"Seb?"

"What?" Sebastian barked his back to the door Santana was standing in.

Santana couldn't bring her self to be mad, she understood.

The phone was clutched in his hand. She worried when she saw his knuckles turn white around it.

His dad had called. Saying that he and Sebastian would need to talk. He was a states attorney; Santana's dad was a doctor. So there was this lawsuit, both of them involved. That's all she heard before he had walked away.

She moved towards him slow and cautious, she put a hand on his back.

"He's an ass," he said his voice thick.

She fought the urge to roll her eyes at the obvious. She started rubbing small circles across his back waiting for him to explain.

"You know the lawsuit?" It wasn't a complete sentence but she understood, she nodded.

"He said us being together, would complicate it,"

"Ummm?" she really didn't know what to say.

"I was like 'what does one have to do with the other?' but of course when I question him he tells me to shut up."

Sebastian and his dad have never had a great relationship, but sometimes it angered Santana, the way he spoke to him.

"So…" he sighed a grabbed the duffel from the closet.

Santana took the phone from him, and he looked at her like he'd forgotten he was holding it.

"Where are you going?"

"Out, probably the gym."

"Probably?"

"Or the bar…"

"Not funny Sebastian!" he'd been sober for 6 months now.

"Sorry…." He sounded sorry, "I wont I swear…but sometimes…"

_It's hard not to _she finished the sentence in her head.

He was putting his sneakers in the bag, had them hovering over it, before he threw them across the room. Santana jumped a squealed part in shock and part in terror.

She watched him, chest heaving, he was angry.

"Sebastian?" keeping her voice as calm as she could.

His fist unclenched, his glassy eyes found hers.

He didn't get angry like this a lot but when he did, it was almost like a state. When he calmed he was always very sweet and affectionate, although he never laid a hand on her. She'd go all Lima Heights if he tried.

She walked over to him. Held his face softly in her hands. He went to say something, most likely sorry. But she hushed him. "He's just looking for an excuse, it's not fair he's miserable and mean, so I have be too?"

He was talking about their relationship his dad didn't approve of Santana.

"No you don't…you don't, ok?"

He nodded, letting the tears fall, and she wiped them away. He said something, but her hair muffled his voice.

"What do you want?"

"To stay here with you forever, with no one to bug us _ever."_

She laughed. "Ok so about we stay here for a bit, but go out for food and fresh air and shoes?"

He laughed with her, "Ok,"

"Want something to drink? I'll make some food too,"

"I _want _a bottle of whiskey, but I'll _have _some water."

She made stir-fry and brought him a large glass of water.

His phone rang as they ate; she saw his face drop as he looked at the caller ID. She took it from him.

"Hi, Mr. Smythe…." Sebastian tilted his head back eyes closed, waiting for what will happen next, his hand holding Santana's.

"Sebastian is a little busy right now…no his not _drinking_" she mouthed _ass _when Sebastian looked at her. He nodded. He _knew _that.

"He's asleep right now, should I tell him you called...ok bye."

She made a sound of disgust as she hung up. "No I'll wait to speak to my son personally, since this is _his_ phone and all" she mimicked.

That made him laugh. "Why are you laughing? Seriously who says that? He didn't even say bye!"

He laughed even harder before saying "Shhhh,"

"We'll have to ration the food," she said simply.

"What?"

"If we're gonna avoid the world…"

"What about shoe sales?"

"I'll have to get shoes and _groceries _then."

They laughed and ate.

**A/N No idea where that song choice came from.**


	38. Ever Ever After

Ever Ever After-Carrie Underwood

"Daddy!"

"Yes, butterfly?"

"What can I be when I grow up?"

Sebastian smiled, his 5-year-old daughter, who was currently dressed as a princess asking such a question.

"Anything you wish,"

"Can I be a princess?" Her big green eyes looked at him, he lay on the couch, and she was sitting on the floor closest to his head.

"Of course, but you are a princess,"

"But I want be a _real _one, with a castle and ponies and stuff."

"Oh yeah?" Sebastian stood up and got his daughter a pile of paper and a large box of crayons.

"Can you draw it for me?"

"All of it?"

Sebastian chuckled. She was only 5, her F's sounded like B's.

"All of it, but be careful ok?"

"Mommy says no mess." She recalled with a serious face.

Sebastian took his time walking to his room.

"I'll need 4 ponies with rainbow fur! It has to be pretty!" she talked to herself as she drew. Sebastian chuckled as he walked into his room.

"What's she up to in there?" Santana narrowed her eyes with a smile on her face; she laid on the bed reading.

"Drawing her dream princess castle, with rainbow colored horses."

"Wow," she laughed.

"Crazy, I know, but she's got quite the imagination my little butterfly,"

Santana smiled at the nickname, he'd given their daughter. Her name was already Angel, Princess Angel on days she feels like it. So he needed a different name for her.

Hours later, the tired little girl was still drawing away.

"I fed her some dinner, but really wanted to get back to the drawing."

"That must be some drawing," It wasn't 20 minutes later she came running in. "I'M DONE! I'M DONE! COME! COME SEE IT!"

The adults smiled at each other and followed the little girl out.

On the living room table was 10 pieces of paper by Santana's count.

She understood why it had taken so long. All 10 pieces put together made up 1 picture.

Sebastian squatted down to be at his daughter's level. "What do we have here butterfly?"

She looked at him "Daddy, it's my castle," she said in a tone that made Santana giggle.

"Ok, you want to show it to us?"

"Ok well, here is the castle, the high tower over there is mine, and it's where my room is. Then the other side here is mommy's and over at the bottom near the front is daddy's."

"I don't get to stay with mommy?" Sebastian eyed Santana.

"No, you have to work," the five year old said in all seriousness. "You have to take care of the rainbow ponies! See? Over there!" she pointed on the paper.

"Oh…I see,"

"And see, there's you daddy, at the front."

"And what is daddy dressed as?" Santana asked generally curious.

"A superhero, daddy is superman, and mommy is a princess too, over here next to daddy."

"And where are you butterfly?" Sebastian searched the picture,

"Over there by the door, I'm coming to say hi to you and mommy! Do you like it?" She asked excitedly.

"It's beautiful angel," Santana said smiling.

Sebastian nodded and kissed his daughter's head.

**A/n someone asked me for some more Angel. So I put her in! **


	39. Mine

Mine-Glee Cast

"Babe?"

"Seb?"

"Will you sing to me?"

"No."

"No?"

"Yes. I said no to you."

"Why?"

"Because, I asked you to play for me, and you said no."

"Santana, that was 5 am! I was tired"

"Yes, Sebastian, and this is 10 pm and I'm tired."

"Please?"

"No."

"What if I play and you sing?"

"Oh fine,"

He smiled as she sighed, and got his guitar.

"What song?"

"Your call, you're singing it."

She moved over a bit, letting him get the guitar properly placed.

"I don't know,"

"Well singing a few bars, I'll catch up."

She sighed.

"_Y__ou were in college working part time waiting tables_

_Left a small town, never looked back_

_I was a flight risk with a fear of falling_

_Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts."_

Sebastian knew the song. He began to play.

"_I say can you believe it?_

_As we're lying on the couch_

_The moment I could see it_

_Yes, yes, I can see it now_

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?_

_You put your arm around me for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine."_

Her voice faded, the playing stopped.

"I love you."

"Love you too,"

"I love you both, but I'm trying to study over here." The 16-year girl rose from the kitchen table and walked to her room.

They laughed.

"Hey, she has a test tomorrow, she should be asleep."

"She's a night person."

"Like her father lucky me."

**A/n I was hoping to update all stories before midnight but it is currently 12:04 am on New Years Eve. Have a happy 2013! **


	40. AN PLEASE READ

A/N I WILL BE COMBINING MY KLAINE AND SEBTANA FICS FOR A 4 POSSIBLY 5 PART STORY. JUST A FEW KEY POINTS FIRST. I WILL POST ALL CHAPTERS RELATING TO THE STORY ON BOTH FICS, SO DON'T WORRY ABOUT MISSING ANYTHING.

FOR THOSE YOU READ BOTH OF THE FICS, (Random is boring, this is klainedomness AND surrender to loving me—Sebastian and Santana. You'll

know all the characters, but for those who don't here's what you need to know to not be lost.

KLAINE—In some of my drabbles most of which are future. Kurt and Blaine have a daughter named Jules Hummel-Anderson. She was born via surrogate, which happened to be Santana. (Santana is also her biological mom). She's about 18. They also have a daughter named Renee, who they adopted at age 8, who is 16. Her mother was later found out to be Harmony. (From glee season 3x01 Purple Piano project).

SEBTANA—My Sebtana Fics, are based off of songs, so at the top there will be a song title and artist. They have a daughter named Angel.

I think that's all you need to know.

I hope you like them. It was based off a dream I had.

Review them and please be honest (but not cruel) with your thoughts.


	41. PART 1

**A/N OK so I had a freaking idea! Something I dreamt about had to get it down.**

**Blaine's POV**

My hands shock like crazy.

I just got off the phone with the hospitals DNA lab. 18 years later they call me with this shit?

"Daddy!" Jules came running. "Papa's sick." She pulled me towards the bathroom.

_I know._

Renee was rubbing Kurt's back as his threw up into the toilet.

She looked scared.

"Think it was something he ate?" Jules asked out loud to no one specific.

"Jules, Nay, I've got this," I said taking Renee's place next to Kurt.

She looked like she was going to tell me no, but "Come Nay-Nay, we'll make him some tea to calm his tummy." She got up then nodding and following her sister.

_Thank you Julia._

"Blaine, please, tell me this isn't happening!" Kurt said his voice hoarse.

"I wish more than anything, I could."

"Have you called them?"

"Yea, we'll go over tomorrow,"

"How are they?"

"Pissed, confused, scared."

"Feelings are all the same here."

"I just hope the girl's will understand."

"Blaine? Think about it? Would you?"

_Hell no._


	42. PART 2

**A/N in my head The Hummel-Anderson girls talk with their "cousin" Angel Lopez-Smythe. Jules is 18, Renee and **_**Angel **_**are both about 16, well in this one anyway. Oh and here comes the shock!**

**Girls Are Talking-TLC**

**Santana's POV**

Kurt and Blaine are on their way over. Angel's excited to see Jules and Renee, and where I feel as though I'm going to be sick as soon as Kurt and Blaine walk through the door.

I should talk to Angel, but how do you tell a 16 year old that?!

I knew something was up, the way she conducted herself so similar to me.

Kurt and Blaine knew. But the girls didn't.

**Angel's POV**

For real? There is something up with my parents! They look so nervous, and they've been giving me one word answers most the day.

When Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine showed up. I said hi and pulled Jules and Renee towards my room.

"What is a matter with them?" I whispered shutting the door.

"No idea," Renee shook her head.

"I heard them whispering something about DNA last night."

"And making us all randomly get blood work? Something is up."

"Well, I'm adopted, so it couldn't have been about me."

"Yea, and Aunt Tan, is my _mother."_

"_Technically." _We all said at once.

"So?"

"What _is this?"_

"What don't we _know?"_

"I don't know, but all this whispering is pissing me off!" I hissed.

"They're all hiding something."

"_But what?" _we said in unison again.

"Girls?" Mom knocked on the door.

"We need to talk you." Dad said, as he sniffed, his eyes red and puffy.

Renee and Jules shot me a look. _My daddy does NOT _CRY!

Uncle Kurt and uncle Blaine came in too and sat on the couch opposite my bed.

The girls and I sat close on my bed.

**Sebastian's POV**

I feel so sick to my stomach this isn't funny.

**Santana's POV**

Oh god…

**Blaine's POV**

I hope they understand.

**Kurt's POV**

I never pray, but please…I cant lose my daughters today.

**Angel's POV**

Ok, I'm freaking out!

**Jules's POV**

Enough with the small talk! What the hell is happening?

**Renee's POV**

I have a bad gut feeling about this.


	43. PART 3

**PART 2!**

**Let Go-Frou Frou**

**Angel's POV **

Mom started. "Ok, so you all remember, you blood tests you all took a few months ago?"

We all nodded.

"They came back,"

"Are we ok?" Renee asked what we were all thinking.

"Health wise, yes….otherwise."

she stopped Uncle Kurt spoke up.

"It appears there was a mix up."

"Of what kinds?" Jules asked.

"DNA," Dad said quietly.

_Oh god._

"As you guys know, I was a surrogate, for Kurt and Blaine, when they had Jules."

We nodded again.

"Well…according to the DNA…Jules…" mom broke down crying.

Which freaked me out. Jules squeezed my hand. _Breathe _she mouthed.

"What about me?"

"Well, the hospital misunderstood our intentions." Dad continued.

"To what degree?" Jules asked. _How was she so calm!? _Dad turned to me.

"They though, your mom and I wanted to give _our_ child up for adoption, they confused the sperm samples"

It clicked in my head. _Why they were upset._

I looked to Jules, i could see in her face she was thinking what I was thinking.

"Hold on," I looked to mom and dad. "Your telling me…us…that you _two_ are Jules's _biological parents_?" I barely got the last two words out of my mouth.

I always though Jules looked like me, but that made sense, she had my mom's looks.

_This didn't._

The bed, was shaking. I looked, and Jules was shaking like a leaf.

Dad went to calm her "Don't! don't touch _me!"_

I would have normally been mad at her talking to dad like that, but I was so confused.

"There's one more thing," uncle Blaine spoke for the first time.

We looked wide eyed.

"We're already _sisters, what now?" _I snarled.

"It's Renee,"

I looked to Nay, hands wrapped around herself, scared and confused.

"What about me?"

"Your dad. His name…"

"Was Alexander, Harmony told me that."

Dad sighed and left the room, he came back with a picture. One I'd seen before my dad and my uncle Alex, who died in a car accident.

"He name was Alexander _Smythe."_

Oh god, I think I'm gonna hurl.

**A/N based off of a dream I had, I dream about the character I write. Whack I know.. Let me Know if I should continue**


	44. PART 4

From the mixed reviews I'm guessing some people are confused. Ok so. Jules and Renee are Kurt and Blaine's daughters. They had Jules via surrogate Santana. And they adopted Renee. So in the chapter you just read. Santana and Sebastian's daughter angel, finds out that hospital mixed the DNA samples years ago, Sebastian is also Jules's dad. Meaning Jules and Angel are 100% blood related. Because Santana is also Jules's biological mom.

Now Renee's birth parents. Her mom is Harmony (the Rachel-like clone, in glee season 3 episode 1) Her dad, who passed away soon after she was adopted (at age 8) was Sebastian's older brother.

Long story short Jules and Angel are sisters. Renee is their half cousin.

Ok so moving on.

**Angel's POV**

You thought I was kidding when I said I was going to hurl? I most definitely was not. But I'm done, currently brushing my teeth.

"Jules, honey calm down, just breathe." I heard from outside the bathroom.

"Don't tell me what to do!"

I exited the bathroom just in time to wrap my arms around Jules before she could run out the door.

"Renee?" I called. She was already at the door with our jackets and a set of car keys.

"Girls? We should talk…"

"All due respect uncle Blaine. We'd much rather talk to each other then you guys right now. Okay? We…just…"

"Need to get out of here for a bit." Renee said holding the door open.

Mom stopped me. "My business trip was cancelled the hotel's still booked, 3 hours outside of Lima." She looked to the other adults as she spoke. They all nodded.

"I'll call the hotel right now, it's booked for 4 days. Take your time."

"We'll drop you all off some clothes."

"We'll manage without them," Jules cut uncle Kurt off.

"We'll leave them at the front desk," dad offered.

I nodded and still holding on to Jules the 3 of us, left the house.

**Renee's POV**

Oh man. This was intense. I mean my dad being uncle Seb's brother? Ok you know what I can deal. Just need some time. But Jules? And Angel? Are 100% sisters. That was just…wow.

"What I can't get over…" Jules was sitting by the foot of the bed. "Did they know? I mean…did they keep it from us? Or did they really not know?"

"The way Daddy and Papa were acting yesterday I'd go with no."

"Ok but that was yesterday…there was still tons of time to tell us."

"Probably wanted…needed to do it together."

"I just can't figure myself out."

I turned to angel, "Meaning?"

"Am I mad? I can't figure out if I'm mad." That may have sounded weird but we understood her.

"They didn't know…"

**Jules' POV**

Wait a minute…

"Yes, they did."

Two sets of teary eyes settled on me.

"No one makes 3 kids have blood work done just because. No one."

"True…"

"Maybe they wanted to make sure…"

I got up. "And who was going to tell us about this!?"

"They did J,"

"They didn't want to worry us." I looked at my…cousin and my sister. Thinking of how this two people switched title in the last 6 hours made me nauseous.

"Should we ask them?"

**Kurt's POV**

My phone rang. I picked it up and put Renee on speaker.

"Honey? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Papa." _I smiled softly. _"But we have a few questions."

"Sure, whatever, you want to know."

I heard Jules' voice next. "We need you guys to know, this will take some time."

"For all of us." Sebastian rubbed Santana's back as her eyes tear up, upon hearing Angel's voice.

"But we need answers." It was clear they were on speaker as well.

"Ok? So should we come get you?" Blaine asked carefully, but I could see he was clearly hoping for a yes.

"No," Sebastian sighed at this.

"We'll be over tomorrow,"

"We could…order food, have a mature heart to heart?" Renee sounded so much like me, trying to solve things with words.

"We all need to talk, because…."

"Jules?" we all panicked at the silence.

"This changes things….a bit. We have a lot to figure out."

"Such as?" Sebastian asked, clearly trying to keep the girls on the phone longer so we could see where their heads were.

"Well what we want to do…how we're handle this whole…" Jules cleared her throat.

"Sibling thing." Angel finished.

I though I heard Renee say _"so-called thing" _before Jules hushed her.

"We'll be over tomorrow." And the line went dead.

**Angel's POV**

"Question, should we stay?"

"Here? Hell no."

I looked at Renee.

"I meant, like it or not. You and Jules have the same parents. Do we stay where we are or move."

She had a point. Jules could stay with us, we had the room.

"What about you?"

"Well, I was thinking, of asking…" Renee paused "Not a word to anyone, promise?"

We promised. She continued. "Harmony wants me to go with her to England for a month. I want to go. And with this whole mess… I want to _go,_ like now."

"When we talk to them tomorrow, we'll sort out all this mess." Jules chimed as the voice of reason.

**Sebastian's POV**

Screw this; I'm going to get them.

"Where are you going?" Santana asked.

"To get them."

"They said no,"

"Or really and we're going to listen to emotional teenage girls?!"

"In something like this, yes we are."

"No one was talking to you Anderson!"

"Hey! Don't talk to him like that!"

"No one was talking to you either Hummel!"

"Sebastian! Calm down!" Santana's voice rose.

"I'm going to get my daughters, I don't give a damn what you have say about it!"

"_Your daughters? _They are our girls!"

"DNA, says otherwise Kurt so don't you dare correct me!"

"Sebastian! Look at the end of the day…"

I cut Blaine off.

"At the end of the day, they have _my DNA. _SO IF YOU WANT TO ARGUE GO AHEAD!"

"But…"

"And Renee? I just found out that little girl is the only piece of my brother I have left, I will be damned, if I have to spend another minute away from her because of this stupidness! She deserves to know as much about her dad as I do."

**Santana's POV**

Shit, he has a point. I looked to Kurt and Blaine "You guys…look maybe we could-"

"You want to argue about _custody _Santana really?" Blaine looked beyond hurt.

"No…no that wasn't it at all, I just want everyone to calm down, and we have to remember the girls. DNA mix up or not we love them."

"And they have to be really confused and overwhelmed right now. Just give this a rest we'll see you tomorrow." Kurt ushered a teary Blaine out of the house without a second look or a goodbye.

**A/n Whoa! The girls are confused…the adults are angry and we have a chapter left. What will everyone do?**


	45. Chapter 46

**Kurt's POV**

I've never been this nervous. the girls had just come in, and were currently huddled in Angel's room. My guess, trying to figure out what to do next. Sebastian was sitting on the couch across from me, Santana and Blaine busied themselves in the kitchen making tea and hot cocoa. It wasn't until I heard…

"Daddy!" It was Jules' voice. Sebastian and Blaine locked eyes. No one moved, Santana was in the middle of pouring and she'd stopped. Sebastian didn't move from the couch, although he shifted his weight, Blaine looking nervous.

"Daddy! Didn't you hear me?" Jules with her hands on her hips standing in the kitchen a few feet from Blaine.

Sebastian let out a small breath of _relief _maybe?

"Sorry, baby, I was talking to Aunt Santana, what's wrong?"

"We'd like to talk to you, in Angel's room, all of you. If you could please follow me."

Santana and Blaine got trays to carry the cups.

Sebastian and I followed them. Seeing the three girls sitting on the bed was giving me a strange case of déjà vu. But we each found a spot Santana in Angel's desk chair, Sebastian leaning against the desk Blaine and I sat on the couch in Angel's room.

**Jules's POV**

"Ok so we each have something to say. We'd like it if you all just let us talk, and when we're done…"

"Angel? You wanna start?" she looked at me, placing her head on my shoulder before taking a deep breath.

I squeezed her hand letting her know it'd be ok.

"We've collectively decided to ignore this whole mess if you guys don't mind."

"Not ignore it, like it never happened, more like in the "nothing changes" kinda way." Renee added.

"What we're _trying _to say is, despite what we were told the other day, and weird and messed up as that was, we don't want anything to change, is that ok with you guys?" I held my breath waiting for someone to answer.

"That is more than ok," Uncle Sebastian said.

"But we have some things we have to say," Papa crossed his legs, speaking carefully we listened.

"We don't wanna _any of you_ to be afraid to ask us any questions,"

"We love you all, no matter what."

**Angel's POV**

"I want to go with Harmony, to Europe next month!" Renee blurted out.

We all looked at her. The adults with surprise us with shock. The minute she said it she covered her mouth.

"Jules and I were thinking of spending some time together, maybe in….New York?" I went out on a limb, also trying to turn the attention away from Renee a bit.

We got no answer from anyone.

Just looks.

"Ok, fine." Mom and dad agreed.

Uncle Blaine and Uncle Kurt still had said nothing.

"Ummm, mom, dad can we talk outside, for a second?"

We left, leaving the 4 of them in the room alone.

**Renee's POV**

With that conversation over with it was time to go home. After giving everyone hugs I stood off to the side for a minute. Amazing, the family I believed I was randomly thrown into wasn't as random as I thought it was.

I was happy, though.

My sister and I left saying goodbye to Angel, with our dads. Just the way we wanted.

**A/n It was really short! I'm sorry, I just…I don't know…the dream had no end….so…I'm sorry.**


	46. Running Through My Mind

**A/N So the goal here is to get 5 drabbles done before I go to bed (currently 8:10 pm, I'd like to be in bed by 10.)**

**Do your feet hurt-MXPX**

**Sebastian's POV**

Huh, this is strange. I'm sitting here _waiting _for her text.

And it's not like I've been waiting for a long time, maybe a minute, but still I feel weird. Almost nervous? _what no. I am _not _nervous I don't get nervous!_

_So…then what do you call this?_

I told the voice in my head to shut the hell up as my phone beeped.

**Santana**

**Did you just ask me out? Are you drunk?**

I laughed.

_Yes and no_

**Santana**

**Aren't you talkative today? Lol**

_Just nervous I guess._

Did I just type that?

**Santana**

**Twitter update! Sebastian Smythe gets nervous talking to **_**girls!**_

_Not all girls I cant stand most of them, but you on the other hand._

**Santana**

**Is this the part where you tell me how amazing you think I am?! I'm listening.**

_Wipe that smirk off your face Lopez and answer my question!_

**Santana**

**Awww…your no fun Seb :p**

_I could be… ;p_

**Santana**

**Perv!**

_Hey! You could have taken my innocent comment wrong!_

**Santana**

**Ughh….I'm not arguing **

_You're not answering my question either!_

**Santana**

**Fine, Yes I will meet you for a drink.**

_When?_

"Does _now _work for you?" the voice was so close to my ear I nearly fell off the bar stool.

"Careful," she chuckled, sliding next to me.

"Ummm….yea now…now is good…how long have you been standing there?"

"Since two texts ago,"

I laughed nervously.

"You're blushing."

"Am not,"

"Mhhm, so what were you thinking about?"

"You,"

she smiled raising an eyebrow.

"Having a drink with you I mean…"

"Yea, sure you did." She scoffed, in a playful way.

_Damn. Falling for a girl, who would have known_


	47. Never Grow Up

**Never Grow Up—Taylor Swift**

**a/n A drabble in which Angel is deaf. Everything she signs is in bold and italics. **

**Sebastian's POV**

I was cooking dinner, when I heard two loud taps from behind me.

It was what Angel did to get my attention when I wasn't looking at her.

I turned slightly.

_Yes? _I signed.

_**Boy's sucks**__!_ She signed clearly frustrated, not with the signing, she'd been doing it for years now. But with whatever boy she was talking about.

I smiled a little.

_Is that so?_

_**Yes**__! _She stomped her foot for emphasis.

"What's going on?" Santana said and signed walking into the kitchen.

Her and Angel had a conversation as I focused on the food. Just as it was finished, Santana came up behind me, both of us with our backs to Angel.

"Sebastian, don't."

"Don't what?"

"Be so happy, she's upset about a boy."

"Sorry I'm not excited about some boy around my daughter,"

"Seriously though, be understanding here please."

Two loud taps. We both turned.

_**Just because I cant hear you, I know you're talking!**_

"Well sorry," she nodded at me. So I asked "Did she learn to read lips?" Santana shrugged, I wasn't sure either.

_**Evan is teaching me to! **_

"So this boy's name is…?" Trying to remember the sign she used.

Angel laughed.

She decided to sign each letter

_**E. V. A. N. Evan. **_she used the sign name she'd given him. _Happy with an E._

Santana looked her.

"_You and Evan aren't getting along?" _she said _and signed_ like we were use to.

_**No, we get along great!**_

I joined in then. "So? What's the problem?"

My daughter looked at me like I had 2 heads.

She turned to her mom.

_**Really?**_

Santana quickly signed back.

_Stop, go wash up for dinner._

And she left.

"I don't get it…"

"She has a crush on her best friend Seb, keep up." Santana laughed at me.

Angel came back then. We ate. Since we used our hands to communicate dinner was silent more often than not.

**After Dinner**

**Santana's POV**

The doorbell rang. Sebastian looked up from the dishes. Angel saw the flashing light. We had a light installed so she'd know when the doorbell rang. There was one in the living room and one in her room just in case. Angel and I got up to go see who was at the door.

It was a boy. Which after catching sight of Angel smiled.

_Hi A! _he signed.

He turned to me and back to angel like he was unsure of something.

_**You can talk or sign. My parents understand both. **_she signed still smiling.

He decided to speak "Hi, I'm Evan, it's nice to meet you!"

"Would you like you come in?" I signed and spoke. I looked at Angel out of the corner of my eye. She didn't seem to mind.

He came in, taking off his shoes. _Hmmm, he has manners, good._

I walked into the kitchen as Angel was introducing Evan to Sebastian.

_**This is my dad, Sebastian, Dad this is Evan.**_

"Nice to meet you," Sebastian signed and spoke.

Evan and Angel sat beside each other on the couch.

We watched them.

_I came to see if you wanted to… _his signing stopped _Sorry I'm nervous._

_**Why?**_

_I get the sense your dad doesn't like me much, it's nerve racking._

He continued to start and stop.

Sebastian turned his attention away from the teens, just long enough to turn to me.

_Kid's smart. Knows I don't like him. _He signed because we don't know if he could hear us or not.

_But your daughter _does!

_Fine, I'll go talk to him._

_Thank you _I dropped my hands smiling.

"_So Evan, are you fluent in ASL_?" Sebastian signed and spoke for Angel to understand.

Evan turned a little bit more towards Angel and spoke. She watched his lips.

Since he was teaching her, it was probably easier for them.

"Yes I am, both my parents are deaf."

"_Are you hearing impaired as well?"_

"No sir, I am not,"

"_You and Angel have classes together?"_

"Yes sir, all but 1."

"_Oh I see, Angel tells us you're teaching her to read lips?"_

"Yes, I am, we're just working on basic stuff, she's getting pretty good,"

Angel smiled proudly.

_Did you get all that? _He signed.

_**You said we were working on basic stuff and I was getting good. I missed the word in the middle though.**_

"Pretty," Evan said slowly, then he signed "try,"

_**Was that "Pretty?"**_

He used the sign, you use instead of physically clapping. It looks like jazz hands.

_Very good Angel!_

Sebastian got up. We busied ourselves in the kitchen leaving the two of them be. We heard Evan talking about his day, stopping when Angel needed him to.

Next thing we knew he was leaving. Angel walked him out. And came running back in signing too fast for me to understand.

_Stop! Slow down and start again!_

_**He asked me to PROM! PROM mom! Do you understand how great this is?!**_

She ran into her room, before I could answer probably to text her cousins and fill them in. I'm sure they knew _all _about Evan.

"Well, damn." Sebastian looked defeated.

"What?"

"She's growing up too fast!"

"Well yea, that kinda happens."

"It sucks,"

"I know."


	48. Tale as Old as Time

**Tale as Old as Time—Beauty and the Beast **

**Sebastian's POV**

"So? Why does she insist on watching that movie _every night?" _I asked after pressing play on the DVD player and going into our room.

"I don't know she likes it,"

"It was your favorite right?"

"Is. It has to be my favorite Disney movie of all time."

"Why?"

"I love the music,"

"Favorite song?"

"Tale as Old as Time."

"I prefer "Belle," to be honest,"

She shrugged, and started humming "Tale as Old as Time." Before long she started singing bits.

I smiled. I loved Santana's voice but it was when she wasn't planning on singing she sounded best.

"Never just the same…ever just as sure….tale as old as time tune as old as song…learning you wrong…rising in the east….song as old rhyme beauty and the beast."

**A/n I sing bits and pieces of songs all the time, so if you were wondering where that came from.**

Just then Angel came walking in. "Again!"

"But, butterfly, you just watched it, and it's almost time for bed." I said softly.

"No, mommy should sing again!"

Santana looked at her, she was about to sing when Angel said "And Daddy too, just like at the end when on the words come on TV" **(A/n she's talking about the credits, Celine Dion sings with Peabo Bryson…in the anniversary edition I have anyway)**

"So, a duet?"

"A duvet, yay!" she clapped her head climbing into bed in between Santana and I. we both chuckled at her mis pronunciation of the word "duet".

By the time were done singing she was fast asleep. Santana smiled kissing her forehead. She gave me a kiss, as I got up to put our baby girl to bed.


	49. Introducing Me

**Introducing Me- Nick Jonas**

**A/n Sebastian and Santana have a moment. Set in season 3 "On My Way".**

**After The New Directions win.**

**Santana's POV**

"Congrats," he said close to my ear as he shook my hand. I smiled and mouthed a thank you.

We left stage; we had to change for this wedding. Ugh I have to wear pink! We all packed our dresses so all we have to worry about is helping Rachel dress when we got there.

I was the last out of the bathroom, on purpose, the less people who saw me in this the better. I made my way down a near empty hallway to my car.

"Pink is a nice color on you," I heard a deep voice.

He was a few steps in front of me, when my eyes settled on his face.

"Ugh, it's an ugly color,"

"Maybe so…but you make it look nice,"

"What do you _want?"_

"I'm Sebastian by the way,"

"I know who you are," I looked at him.

"Do you?"

"Yea, you're the asshole that ruined my perfectly good outfit, which I looked totally fucking hot in by the way, with a slushy."

"Yea, that was a dick move, I'm sorry."

I stopped and looked at him "You're _what?"_

"I'm _sorry, _generally what you say when you've done wrong." He put his hands in his pockets.

"What's your angle here twink?"

I eyed him carefully.

"I just wanted to say I was sorry, and maybe start over, that's all." We'd reached my car. He began to walk away. I took a deep breath.

"Hey _Sebastian?"_

He spun around to look at me, his hands still in his pockets.

"My name's Santana,"

He came closer till he was about 2 feet away.

"Well _Santana, _it's nice to meet you,"

"You too,"

"Yea?"

"Yea, I think it is," his lips moved into a small smile, as I spoke.

"Well, bye," he smiled. _He has nice teeth._

"Bye," I waved and smiled back.

So, that was _Sebastian, Huh…that was interesting._


	50. untitled

**A/N I couldn't think of a song to go with this one. Ever wonder how Santana gets to Lima? Set in season 4. CONTAINS SPOILERS IF YOU HAVE YET TO WATCH GLEE SEASON 4.**

**Santana's POV**

I saw his car coming. I turned my head; I didn't want him to see the smile on my face. When his car stopped in front of me, I tossed my bag in the back seat and got in the front.

"Hey you,"

"Hey yourself," I shot back lightly. He turned to look at me lips quivering dramatically.

"Sorry. Hi _Sebastian,"_

"That's better," he smiled.

"How was the train ride?"

"Long, and annoying,"

"Annoying?"

"Some old lady talked my ear off the whole way."

"So…I guess that means I should keep quiet then?"

"No. Talk please. How are you? How are the Warblers?"

He glares at me. For just a second. Then sighs. "I'm good, the warblers, well we may have to disband. We can't compete anymore."

"I'm sorry Seb," I really was, that sucked.

"It's all right, we did it to ourselves, listening to our _captain _should have just walked away_," _he scoffed.

I nodded.

"You know the part that sucks the most?"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Well there are two things, 1 the year I decided to be a nice person, someone else comes in and screws with everything, and 2 my dad said if we made it to Nationals he'd come watch."

"How's the sassy one?"

"Trent, his name is Trent, and he's ok I guess. At first we were pissed he'd sold us out, but then we realized he just did what we couldn't."

"So now what?"

"I don't know San,"

I stayed quiet.

"Am I dropping you down the block from the school like last time?"

"No, the front doors are fine."

I felt him look at me while my head was turned.

"Can I ask you something?"

He made a noise I took for a yes.

"Why'd you come get me?"

"Would you have preferred, I left you in the cold, to walk the eight blocks to McKinley?"

"No, I mean, thank you, but seriously why?"

"I promised you I'd be there for you,"

"So, you were just upholding a promise?"

"That and I wanted to see your pretty face," he smiled and blushed smiling moving my hair behind my ear.

"Well I am pretty aren't I?" I joked.

"Beautiful actually," he said in a tone I didn't recognize. Almost like he was in awe.

"We're here," he said as we pulled up.

"Thanks captain obvious," I mumbled. As he went to get out he said, "I heard that,"

"No you didn't!" I said as he appeared around my side holding my bag.

I got out, took it from him flinging it over my shoulder.

I wrapped my arms around his waist lightly.

"Thanks for coming to get me Seb," he hugged me.

"Anytime San," I heard him chuckle, I felt slight pressure on the top of my head.

I smiled and walked away. It was only when he drove away I realized what the slight bit of pressure had been.

_He kissed my head_. I walked into the doors of McKinley with the biggest smile on my face.


	51. Girl on Fire

**A/n Kind of pissed about last night's episode! They called it "Diva" and…where the heck was Mercedes? Yea… that's messed up.**

**Anyway the song at the end increased my Sebtana friendship feels. Weird I know but whatever. Contain season 4 spoilers, if you have yet to watch season 4.**

**Girl on Fire-Glee Cast**

"Hey!"

"Hey Seb, you busy?"

"Ummm, no just got home why?"

"Can I come by?"

"Santana?"

"Yes?"

"Are you already at my door?" he went to open it.

"Hi," she said as the door opened.

"Hey," he closed his phone.

"I need to talk to you about something."

"Ok, what's up?"

"Anyone home?" although she could guess the answer she asked anyway.

He chuckled looking at her he shook his head.

"Good, because I need to talk to you."

"Is this serious?"

"Yes,"

"Like "I should get the ice cream serious," or "I should order pizza, grab tissue, turn off my phone and get changed in pajamas serious?"

She didn't answer she just walked past him into his room intentionally leaving the door open. He watched her curiously from the living room. He saw her go his dresser and pull out a shirt and shorts, she moved without looking at him to the bathroom. He sighed "Oh damn," he pulled out his phone again to order the pizza.

"So? You want to go to New York huh?"

"Yea, I don't know what I'll do though."

"What do ya mean?" he said wiping a stray tear that had fallen while she told him about Brittany and Sam.

"I hate school, I couldn't deal with NYU or NYADA."

"Ok so don't go to school, get a job."

"Yea" she scoffed. "Doing what?"

"You're Santana "Lima Heights" Lopez, you'll think of something epic."

She smiled. "Any ideas, where you'll stay?"

"With Kurt and Rachel hopefully," she put her face in her hands. "I have no plan here Seb," she looked at him teary eyed, with her voice just above a whisper she says, "I'm scared."

He pulled her closer to him so her head was on his chest. She moved her legs to go on top of his.

"Don't be scared San, you'll be great in New York."

She still cried. He thought she'd fallen asleep, but then he felt her tracing patterns on his chest close to her head.

"I have no plan, I have no idea what I'm doing." She mumbled.

"We will figure something out."

"_We?"_

"Yes. You and _me. _I'll help you."

"Why?"

"You're my best friend Tan, I'd go the ends of the earth and back. _Whatever _you need I'm right here."

She smiled. "Promise?"

"I swear on my life."

"Sebastian?"

"mhhmm,"

"I love you, you know that right?"

"I do. I love you too."

"It's a good thing you're gay."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Because I'd have to cut a bitch for getting close to my _Bastian."_

He grins widely at the nickname. "And boys aren't a problem?"

"No, none that you'll pick…well maybe that Hunter kid."

"The _straight _Hunter Clarington? I doubt it Tana."

"Psshhh, he's lying, I don't."

"Ok well, don't hold your breath."

"I'd rather hold your hand, but you can't come with me."

"No, but I'll visit."

"Kurt would kill you,"

"I'd love to see him try. I won't be in his way. I have my own place."

"What?" she lifted her head to look at him.

He got up slowly taking her with him. He got up off the couch, she watched him carefully.

He pulled open the coffee table drawer pulling out a single key.

"I have my own place one of dad's "I'm sorry I neglected you, although I continue to do it" gifts. There's one in Paris, New York, and Tokyo. Take it, no matter what you'll always have a place to stay." He held his hand out palm up.

She pushed it back.

"I can't,"

"Why?"

"I can't just live in your place,"

"Why? You practically live here,"

"That's different, you're here."

"And I'll be there. Once a month even if it's just for a day. You have my word."

"You can't just take trips to New York for day." She held her arms out to him.

He sat on the couch and cuddled her like she was silently asking him to.

"Why not. I did that on Monday."

"I was texting you all day Monday?"

"I move around, I have international texting."

"I'll see if things work with Kurt and Rachel first."

The angle she was in, her bra, which was, pink and laced was visible. He drew a line on her collarbone, slowly moving towards the fabric, she was just about to ask him what the fuck he thought he was doing when she gasped at the sudden cold. _He'd slipped the key into her bra._

"Oh! You jerk!" she sat up, reaching for the key. He was busy laughing.

"Keep the key, I'm _not _taking in back now."

She smacked him in the stomach, before yawning.

"Come on, you, bedtime," He got up and held his hands out to her.

She shook her head.

He smiled leaning towards her, he picked her up gently.

Placing her on his bed, he removed his pajama shirt before joining her.

She snuggled against him.

"So, tomorrow breakfast then we'll go get you packed?"

"Sounds good."

"Night Tana,"

"Night Sebby, I love you."

"Love you too."


	52. Dark Side

**Dark Side—Kelly Clarkson**

"Santana?"

"Sebastian?"

"I can't do this,"

"Well tough shit, it's happening,"

"You're horrible,"

"I'm your _friend,"_

"And as my _friend _you shouldn't make me do this."

"Fine, let's go home,"

"Really?"

"_No. _Seb, look at me."

He looked up at her.

"This will be ok, _you _will be ok, do you understand?"

"They hate me,"

"Sebby, they don't _know _you."

"Sure they do, I'm the jackass that almost blinded Blaine, and attempted to blackmail Rachel." He looked out the window of the car.

"Ok, enough of this feeling sorry for yourself bullshit, come on, get out."

He slowly got out the car, knowing he couldn't argue with her.

He put his hands into the front pockets of his jeans as she knocked.

"Hey 'Cedes," Mercedes smiled warmly at Santana, before her eyes went from her to Sebastian and back again.

"Girl, it's cold out here come on now!" Santana pushed passed Mercedes and Sebastian followed more carefully. The chatter in the living room stopped as all the Glee club members old and new took note of Sebastian in the room.

"Santana! How could you!" Rachel spoke her voice cold.

"Oh please Berry, you've done worse."

"No, I have not!"

"Oh really?" She took off her coat, and sat on the couch.

"Kurt, Finn, Mercedes, Tina? Would you agree with Rachel's statement?" she smirked as everyone's eyes widened and shame hit rachel's face.

"That's what I thought."

"She has a point, we all did some messed up things in high school. We're all in college now let's put it to rest." Kurt of all people said.

"You can sit down you know," Mercedes put a hand on Sebastian's back, moving him more towards the couch.

"Oh, right," he smiled at her and laughed a little.

"So remind me again?" Brittany spoke to Blaine, carrying on their conversation.

"I'm not a warbler anymore, My name is Blaine Anderson not Blaine Warbler."

"Oh," Brittany was busy thinking. "Does that apply to him too?" she pointed at Sebastian.

He smiled. "I too am not a warbler anymore."

"So?"

she motioned for him to continue, but he didn't know what else to say.

"His name is Sebastian, Sebastian Smythe." Santana laughed.

Brittany seemed content with that answer.

The room fell silent for a second. "So how've you been Sebastian?"

Kurt smiled warmly, which put Sebastian at ease.

"Harvard, is intense, to say the least,"

"I'll bet," Blaine joined in.

"Bet that doesn't leave much time for romance?" Mercedes asked, Santana rolled her eyes.

"Yea, but Trevin and I are managing, we're in the same program so he know things are crazy busy."

Santana had yet to meet Trevin. It was on her list of "I'll do it when I have too."

She didn't like the fact that 6/10 times she called him he was studying or with Trevin.

They were roommates and boyfriends, so it was to be expected but it bothered her.

They rarely spent time together. Yes, Santana Lopez is jealous. Fucking deal with it!

Before she knew it, it was time to go. Getting back into the car he looked at her.

"You ok? You went quiet in there."

"_Your boyfriend annoys the fuck out of me and I haven't even met him yet! He's stealing my best friend, he needs to back the fuck up!"_

She sighed and smiled sweetly. "I'm fine Bas,"


	53. Come Fly With Me

**Michael Buble- Come Fly With Me**

"Hey Bas?"

he lifted his head up for the book he was reading "Hmmm?"

"I have a question."

"The suspense, is killing me."

She rolled her eyes. "What do the Warblers think you're up to when you do this?"

"Fly to Paris? I doubt they care,"

"Ok so why bring me?"

They'd been sitting at the airport for an hour.

"We're friends, Mom and dad bailed and I didn't want to go alone?"

"Oh, ok." She suddenly felt hurt.

"They bailed on me as we drove up here, I figured they would soit was my plan to bring you along from the start," he lightly pressed a finger to her nose.

She closed her eyes and scrunched her nose as he did so. "Why couldn't they come? Is something wrong?"

"They had their affiars to deal with," he said bitterly loudly turning the next page.

"By affiars do you mean…..?"

"Yup, both of them for the past 6 years. Dad with his personal assistant, mom with some hot shot real estate agent. Not that they care."

"Wait, they know about each other?"

"Of course, but dad's a state attorney, we have to keep up the happy family image."

"Sucks,"

"It does, but they pay for the trips so."

**IN PARIS**

Santana was careful. She held on to Sebastian arm, watching as he spoke in French to they people they talked to. She smiled when she was smiled at, watched for translations when she was spoken to.

On thier way out the elevator Sebastian stopped to talk to an elderly lady. It was clear they knew each other. Santana still holding Sebastian, watched. It wasn't until the lady motioned to her that she looked at Sebastian.

"This is Marge, a friend of mom's. She says you are a beautiful young woman." Santana smiled warmly and said thank you.

Walking into to the room their reactions were different. Sebastian was neural, he'd been there hundreds of times throughout his life.

Santana was completely shocked. The place was huge: there was a full sized dinning table with room around it to spare, and giant tub in the bathroom and one of the biggest beds she'd ever seen.

"Ok….this is…amazing." She breathed shaking her head.

He laughed. "You think this is cool, go on the baloney and look up."

She did just that, he was trying to maintain his smirk, seeing the look on her face when she came in.

"So. You have a room, a block away from the bottom of the effiel tower?!"

he nodded still smirking.

"Pretty cool, huh?"

"Ummm, duh?!" she ran over and shock him to emphasize her point.

"Well, we have two weeks, what do you want to do now?"


	54. Paint the stars

**A/n OK so Sebtana's been getting a lot of my attention lately. I cant help it I love these two. Anyway, this one was inspired by **Nightingale63. **She wrote in her review of last chapter that I painted a pretty picture, (the chapter was well written). So of course I figured…..LET'S PAINT!**

"Sebastian?" Santana called in to her best friend's seemingly empty house. Which had a strange smell to it, not bad, just strong.

"In here!" came from the top of the stairs.

She moved in that general direction.

She saw Sebastian with his back to her, and the smell had gotten stronger.

"Seb?"

"Hi, Tan,"

"What are you doing?"

"Painting," he said without looking away from the canvus that was covered in colors.

She moved closer, so she could see what it was.

It was a sunset.

"It's beautiful."

"Thanks, you wanna help?"

"Oh no, I don't want to ruin your work."

"You wont. Come help me please?" he turned to look at her for the first time.

"Oh, alright!"

she moved next to him. And to her surprise he moved behind her.

"What are you doing?"

"You said you'd help." He put his head on her shoulder, his hand over hers as she held to the paint brush.

She watched as their hands moved, painting streaks of golden tallow, orange and deep blue.

When they were done, he stepped away.

"Wow, it's beautiful Bas, I didn't know you painted."

"I'll show you." He took her hand and they moved to the room at the end of the hall.

He opened it. And she gasped. There must have been about 30 paintings. She walked the room, carefully. One painting specifically caught her eye.

"Is this me?" she asked, even though she looked at it thinking "Obviously."

"Uhhh…yea, I painted it a while ago,"

"It's really good." She was flattered.

"I was going to give it to you…."

"But?"

"I wasn't sure if you'd think it was creepy."

"_Can _I have it?"

"If you want it sure." He laughed nervously.

"Thanks, hey can you….?"

"What?"

"Can you teach me?"

"To paint?"

"No, to spell," the sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Alright I'll teach you to paint come on," he held his hand out and she took it.


	55. untitled 2

"What was it like?"

"Gross,"

"Gross, because she was a girl, or gross because she was a horrible kisser?"

Santana loved being friends with Sebastian. He was the only person that got and could match her attitude and snark. And they could talk about whatever. Currently the topic was first kisses.

"I don't know,"

"What do you mean?"

"She was the only girl I ever kissed so…"

"Huh, I figured different, you being kinda a manwhore and all that."

"Ouch, that hurt." he laughed.

"We should kiss,"

"What?"

"Well, she was probably a horrible kisser, you cant walk around with false perceptions, gay or not."

"Huh, good point,"

"Not like I'm going to stick my tongue down your throat or anything, I'm just saying."

"Right," he laughed leaning closer.

Pulling away she watched his face.

"Still gross?"

"Ummm, no and yes?"

"Meaning?" she laughed soothingly rubbing the back of his head with her hand.

"It was a good kiss…but…"

"I wasn't trying to convert you Seb, relax."

Santana had come to terms with the fact that her sexuality was more fluid than left or right.

"I know that," he laughed.

But

_Did he really?_

He spent the rest of the time, thinking about her perfect soft lips.


	56. When you say nothing at all

**Ronan Keating-When You Say Nothing At All**

"You good?"

"I'm good, you?"

"Never better,"

"You lie,"

"Can't I get away with it, just this once?" a tear slid down Sebastian's cheek as his voice broke.

She had driven him home. His parents called from the airport, telling him to go home. He told her to leave. Santana Lopez does not get told what to do.

"I have to pack,"

She nodded, sitting down at the table.

There she saw the note. She waited until he was out of sight to pick it up.

"_Son, your mother and I are getting divorced. Your mother and I have decided to move. The house is already sold; we have two weeks to move your things. I was going to go to Canada, your mom to Asia. We trust you well make a decision as to where you would like to go. Wherever that may be keep it touch. Call us if you need anything."_

_Dad_

Hold up? They just left? With nothing more than a note. And left him with no home? What the fuck?!

She thought she was mean but that was 100% cruel.

She heard a loud crash from upstairs and ran.

"Sebastian! Are you-"

She stopped cold.

He was on his knees crying, so much so it came out with no sound. He was holding a picture. The content of his desk drawer on the floor.

She moved closer to him, until she was on her knees, holding his shaking body against hers.

"Why would they leave, was I that bad?!" he sobbed harder.

Her heart broke. "No, no Sebastian you are perfect," she said. Her own tears falling as she held her friend.

She rocked him gently.

"Seb, come on, breathe. Relax, deep breaths, please? Do it for me, deep breaths,"

"THEY LEFT ME!" He was near hysteria. She held him until he calmed.

She got up wordlessly and went to the bathroom. She got a facecloth, put it on the side of the sink. Turned on the water, took out her cellphone and made a call.

"Ma?... I'm fine…I know I have the water on…no it's Sebastian…his parents bailed….I mean they sold the house and left a note telling him to pack and get out….2 weeks….not good he's in rough shape ma…I cant leave him, not now, not like this….ok yea….I'll bring him tomorrow…yea, I think he needs some sleep…thank you ma see you in the morning…love you…bye."

She hung up, wet the cloth, and walked out into Sebastian's room.

He wasn't on the floor.

"Seb?"

She called and listened. Her eyes moved to the bed, as the sheets rose and fell.

She sighed. She sat on the bed and pulled back the covers.

"Come on," she encouraged him to sit up.

When he did she wiped and dried his face for him.

"Listen, you are staying with me,"

He looked at her.

"When I leave tomorrow you and all your things are coming with me."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"It'd be rude."

"Just for a week, then we'll leave."

"To go where?"

"New York, you said that apartment was permanently paid for right?"

He nodded.

"So, we'll go. But for now you need sleep Bas,"

He closed his eyes relieve clearly showing.

She got under the covers to and guided his head to the pillow.

She followed suit. And wrapped her arms around his stomach.

She couldn't leave him. She wouldn't. Not now, not ever. He meant the world to her.

**A/N II'S READING WEEK! THAT MEANS, A LOT OF WORK, AND MAYBE A FEW CHAPTERS :P**


	57. We Could Love

**We Could Love—Alex Goot**

"I love you,"

"Aww Tana, I love you too," he kissed her cheek sweetly and resumed washing the dishes.

_That was it?_

"Seb?"

"Hmm?"

"How long have you loved me?" she faked a laugh.

"Years Tan, we're best friends." He said like it was obvious.

There's that word again _friends._

"No, Sebastian, I don't think you get it."

"Oh? And what don't I get _sweetheart?"_

He dried his hands and turned to look at her.

She stepped closer.

"I love you,"

"And I love you too," he laughed kissing her forehead. "What more is there to get?"

"You IDIOT!" She pulled him down to kiss him. "I _love _you. Do you get it now?"

She watched as understanding hit him. He looked at her, lips pressed into a hard line.

She stepped away, and hand on her mouth and grabbed her coat. _She just screwed up._

"Santana stop!" He put his hand on the door to close it, and she attempted to run.

"Seriously? I just completely embarrassed myself! I'm out of here!"

She tried opening the door again, but couldn't.

She turned to face him.

"I do love you, just…."

"Not the way I love _you? Yea, I got that part."_

"Santana, I'm sorry,"

"Yea, a girl falls for her gay best friend. And here I was getting on Tina's case."

"Tan?" he tried to get her to look at her by lifting her chin.

She just gave him a shove; he wasn't expecting it so he stumbled back a few steps.

Enough for her to run out the door.

"Damn it!" he cursed loudly kicking it closed.

**To be continued…**


	58. Beauty in the Breakdown

**Beauty in the Breakdown—Frou Frou**

"_Hey, you've reached Santana, leave a message."_

"Santana! We've been looking you for hours! Look Tan, I know…I know you're upset about earlier, but I have to I _need _to know you're okay. Please, just call me back; I'll come get you no questions asked. Please?"

He hung up, and pounded the steering wheel in anger. _Where was she? _

Kurt had called him around eleven, asking if Santana was staying with him, it was then they both realized she wasn't in one apartment or the other.

Rachel and Brody were searching in a separate car.

"You need to stay calm."

"Don't tell me how to be Kurt!" he yelled back. "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell, but its February and raining! She'll get sick. Why'd I even let her leave?"

"You thought she was coming home, she was just upset."

"I should have stopped her."

"Sebastian we'll find- stop the car!" Kurt yelled.

Sebastian pulled over, and followed Kurt who was headed in the direction of an alley. At first he saw nothing, and was about to question Kurt sanity. But then he saw a small figure.

"Santana!" Over the rain she'd heard him. He was about to take off and running to her, when Kurt stopped him, pointing to the sewer grate. The water had a pink hue to it. _Blood. _

He was over there; in the time it took Kurt to speed dial Rachel.

"Santana?"

He knelt down in front of her, and she stiffened. Almost into a fetal position, against to wall.

"Please don't hurt me!" came her terrified scream.

His heart was in his throat, as he took in that the contents of her purse were around her.

_Whoever did this, better be dead, dying, or running for their damn lives._

"It's me, Tan, It's Sebastian,"

"Sebby?" he looked up at him, he saw her bruised cheek and busted lip.

She put her arms around him, holding tightly as she cried. He lifted her, out the ally, to the car.

Kurt had opened the back door and slid into to the back seat, helping move Santana, and supporting her head. Sebastian's hands were shaking from anger or the cold he didn't know. He noticed the bloody angry red line on her shoulder.

"Sebastian. Drive." Kurt tilted his head to the front seat.

He stayed still.

"We have to get her in clean dry clothes. You have to _drive."_

Rachel had flung open the door, in a swimsuit?

"We have to get her in warm shower! Bring her to the bathroom!"

She was barking out orders, which Sebastian followed. He left the bathroom to sit with Brody, while Rachel and Kurt handled things.

"Dude, this isn't your fault," Brody whispered.

"Right, because would have gotten mugged, had she never left my apartment." He bitterly stated.

Brody didn't say another word.

"Sebastian! We need you!" Rachel shouted.

He moved at lighting speed.

"What?"

He looked at a tearful Santana. In a clean t shirt and shorts, cuts and bruises showing.

Her eyes went from Sebastian to Rachel and Kurt. Kurt was holding a peroxide bottle and Rachel a bottle of Q-tips.

Sebastian reached for her hands, as Rachel and Kurt set to work. She whined cried and begged them to stop. He could only imagine how much it hurt. When they were done, he lifted her to her bed. And stayed with her until she fell asleep. He carefully got up to leave.

He was about to open the door.

"Where the _hell _do _you think _you're _going?"_ Kurt stopped him.

"Home," he whispered back.

"Hell no, look Sebastian, sometimes I can't stand you, but you can't leave her after that."

"So? What are you suggesting?"

"Go to sleep, _that's what I'm suggesting!"_

Kurt turned on his heels. Sebastian went back to the bed.

"Where'd you go?" her voice sleepy and soft.

"Just to the bathroom," he lied

"I thought you'd leave,"

"I will _never _leave you. _Never."_

**A/N Why have I been so "Life sucks for all my characters in all my stories lately"? I need to work on that! Be brighter! I'm in a great mood and yet I wrote this? Weird. Anyway. Wednesday is a full on "I'm writing all day" day! So be ready!**


	59. What Kind of Fool

**What Kind of Fool- Glee Cast**

"Let me,"

"Seb, I can walk myself home."

"But Santana, the last time…"

"I know, that was 2 weeks ago, I'm a big girl."

"Santana, please?"

"Would it make you feel better?"

"Yes,"

"Okay then come on, I don't want to be late,"

He got up and got his coat.

They walked the streets of New York. He noticed her demeanor. She looked nervous.

"Shh, I'm right here, I've got you." He whispered holding her by the waist.

"I know," she breathed taking comfort in the fact that he was there with her.

"Seb?"

"Hmm?"

"That night, after you found me, you were going to leave weren't you?"

She looked at him, her arm around his waist as well.

"Yes," he admitted.

"Why?"

"I don't know, I just, felt I needed too."

"Why didn't you?"

"Kurt and I had a chat," he moved away from him.

"So, because you were _told _to?"

"Tan, no."

"Sounds like it."

"It wasn't…." he tried to reason with her and she opened the loft door.

Pushing past Kurt into the bathroom.

He was met with a glare from Kurt. "You Sebastian are some kind of fool."

"No, I am _the _fool."

**A/n this had a point, then I watched the newest degrassi and was bawling so I forgot it.**


	60. Make No Mistake S(He)'s Mine

**Make no Mistake s (He's) Mine-Glee Cast**

**A/n Santana Meets Trevin**

**Santana's POV**

I promised I'd meet them for dinner. At first it was flat out no, but then Seb, was like "Come on, Tan, do it from me, please?"

Bastard knows I can't say no to him.

Currently making mindless conversation with Trevin, while Sebastian watches us. Adding to the conversation where he feels.

Mid way through dessert Sebastian excuses himself to the bathroom.

"So Trevin, what-" he stopped me.

"Listen here Latino Barbie, starting today you will back off of Sebastian got it?" he snarled.

"Listen here you big eyed, buck tooth jackass, Sebastian is my _best _friend, and if you don't like it, tough shit, it's not changing."

"You sure about that?"

"Positive."

"You think it's odd that he's always with me when you call? No I don't like you, therefore I distract him from answering, I can do that being his _boyfriend _and all."

I put down my fork. "_You can be replaced,"_

"Not by you," he snickers.

"By someone less annoying and a whole hell of a lot more attractive I'm sure."

"Think he'll replace me that easily? Not a chance."

"Well, not like I'm going anywhere,"

"You sure about that?" I held my breath when I heard his voice, afraid of how much he'd heard, and more importantly which one of us he was talking to.

I looked up hoping I'd avoid his eyes rather then meet them….

**A/n I'm thinking I can do two versions of what happens next? One he sides with Trevin the other with Santana? Yes? No? Let me know. **


	61. 6 feet under the stars

**6 feet under the stars—All Time Low**

"Come on," he held his hand out glaring at Trevin. Both our mouths fell open slightly.

"You've got the bill right?" he turns to me, but isn't talking to me; as I take his hand to help me out of the booth.

Standing with my back to Sebastian I couldn't help but smirk.

"Sebastian? Are you fucking kidding me?!" I held back a laugh as Trevin spoke.

"No, I'm not," I decided to turn around next to Sebastian and watch. He put his hand around my waist as if on instinct, and I noticed Trevin glare.

"She is my best friend and _no one _speaks to her that way." He snarls out.

"Bas, you know she's in love with you _right? _She's trying to come between us like the _hag_ she is."

Sebastian lets go of me and steps closer to Trevin who is now standing.

"Don't you dare pin this on her! You are incredibly insecure, I cant go anywhere without you calling and texting me every 20 minutes. Thinking I'm out doing things with people. Now _Santana and I _are leaving."

"Je pensais que je voulais dire plus pour vous." Trevin changed up the language, probably, so I wouldn't understand.

"Vous avez fait, à un moment donné. mais pas plus." Was Sebastian's response.

"Mais je t'aime, tu ne peux pas la laisser nous ruiner, ne peux pas vous voir que c'était son plan depuis le début?" It sounds like a plea of some kind.

"Trevin," Sebastian sighed. "Elle n'aurait jamais planifier cela, elle n'est pas si cruel."

"Oui, parce que tu sais tout ça," I don't know what he said, but Sebastian looked hurt, and Trevin looked shocked like he said something he wasn't suppose to out loud.

"Seb, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that." Trevin went to reach for Sebastian's arm but he pulled it away.

"I'm sure you didn't." Trevin seemed to relax. "But I mean this, _we're done," _he turned to me then moving towards the front door, I followed close behind.

In the car, he still hadn't said anything to me.

"Seb?"

"Santana?" I noticed the bitter edge in his voice.

"I'm sorry,"

He scoffed "Lie. No you're not."

"I-"

"You just met him, but you've never liked him. I suspected it so I decided to listen in to the conversation. I knew you two were only playing nice for my sake. It's cool, it's over anyway, and it would have been with or without tonight's events."

"I'm still sorry Sebby," I shifted in my sit so I'd face him better.

"He called you a hag,"

"I heard,"

"I was expecting you to slap him,"

"No."

"What he said about you being in love with me? True or not true?"

"Not true, I love you, but I'm not _in _love."

"I see," _Yea, I know I just lied to him, but…_

"I feel like this is my fault,"

"It's not, he wasn't right for me, I knew that."

"So why try it?"

"No idea, temporary insanity?"

"Maybe," I laughed

Pulling up to my house, he reaches for my hands.

"So looks like it's just you and me again," he squeezes them and kisses my forehead.

I say goodnight and get out of the car.

As bad as I felt for Sebastian I was glad it was just us again, glad to know my best friend was on my side.

*I thought I meant more to you.

**You did, at one point. But not anymore.

***But I love you, you can't let her ruin us, can't you see that was her plan all along?

****Trevin, she would never plan this, she's not that cruel.

*****Right, because you'd know all about that


	62. HAM

**H.A.M.-Kanye West and Jay-Z**

**A/n I had my cousin help me write this. I needed to go old school Santana on this one, so I needed some attitude **

**Sebastian's POV**

I was furious! I couldn't decide whom to glare at first and hardest.

Then it dawned on me, quickly and abruptly. I had already made my choice, now to tell them about it.

"I can't believe you guys would do this in a middle of a restaurant,"

"But I was just..." Trevin tried to insist.

"Oh shut it! You are the one that started this bull," Santana cut in.

"Both of you shut up lets go, to the car," I stopped them.

"W-where are we going?" Santana stuttered.

"To your house, we all need to talk."

To say the drive was awkward would be a MAJOR understatement. Once we arrived I was beyond relived, not only to get out of the car but also to realize no one other cars in her driveway, like I'd hoped. So this… Confrontation would be private at least.

**Santana's POV**

Once Sebastian ushered us in my home it went back to being deathly quiet.

"Why are we here?" I asked in what I hoped was a calm manner.

"To tell you both that I'm sick of this thinly veiled animosity you two have going on," Sebastian plainly stated.

"So what are you trying to say Seb?" Trevin wined.

Suddenly Sebby turned toward me completely ignoring Trevin.

Now feeling confident I smiled victoriously at Trevin. It was obvious who Sebby was going to choose and I could see the look on Trevin's face when it occurred to him.

"Seb! Wait, before you say anything please, please think about it!" he pathetically begged.

"I have made my decision, there is no more need to reconsider. Santana," He gazed at me " I want you,"

"Yes?" I said smugly, smiling a little.

"Out of our lives," my jaw fell.

If that weren't enough to shatter my world, the purely evil smile Trevin cursed me with would have done the job. I think I stood there for a good five minutes, while I think my mind rebooted. Once it did, the old Santana was back, and I was ready to raise hell.

"So let me get this straight, your choosing the insecure _little,_ emphasis on_ little _prick over me?!" I said while gesturing to said prick and myself.

Trevin, then gasped like a bitch, and was sure to inform him of this.

I guess Sebastian finally got his head out his ass and decided to step up for his scraps.

"Don't talk to my man like that!"

"_HA! Man?_ Is that what those are passing for now a days? You must be fucking with me! Oh wait your not enough of a man to fuck with me. My bad!"

Now they both looked like they were ready to bleed me dry. Huh, maybe I took that one too far…

"O.M.G. She just went HAM on us!" Trevin exclaimed.

I swear to you we could have all heard a pin drop. " What did you just say?" Even Sebastian had to admit that was ridiculously lame and dare I say_ white_ of Trevin, although he was _pale._

"H.A.M" he spelled out.

"We know what you said, we are asking what it _means,_" I clarified.

"You don't know?" he ventured.

"No shit Sherlock," I snarkly replied.

"Hard as a mother fucker." Trevin explained, "Kanye West and Jay-Z made a whole song about it."

"Uhh Trev... Ummm since when do you listen to rap, _and_ use the terms?" Sebastian asked.

"Oh I was watching BET, and trying to learn the culture."

No one could think of a response and for a good minute. Sebastian and I had a silent agreement via eye contact, on the dumb turn this argument had made.

"As much fun as it is watching as wonder bread makes a total fool out of himself. I've got better things to do, so how about you two fools get out of my house before I go all Lima Heights on your asses."

"You can't kick us out!" Sebastian argued.

I laughed in their face long and hard; it had to go down as the most epic laugh in history. As I wiped away my tears of laughter I told them, "No, but seriously you have 30 seconds before I show you the things I learned growing up in Lima Heights."

I then leaned against the wall while crossing my arms and smirking.

"So that's how it's going to be?" Trevin said.

"No" I said, "this is how it is. How it's going to be will be much worse. The whole woman's scorn thing. Yea that was based off me. I'll personally walk you both step to step until the gates of Hades."

I wish you could have seen their faces! Fear didn't even come close to it. They slowly backed away as if scared of startling me into starting my revenge early. Right before Sebastian closed the door officially severing our bond he had the nerve to turn around and say, "Please just leave us be, I didn't mean to hurt you. I really didn't."

I just looked and impassively told him, "Then you probably should have taken my feelings into consideration, huh? No worries they are all gone or rather replaced."

Then in my most condescending voice said," I'll be seeing you later, Sebby." The only response was the echoing of the slamming door. I didn't even tear up, no time for crying.

"I've got lives to destroy." I happily reminded myself.


	63. Come with Me

**Come with Me-Sammie**

**Santana's POV**

I love being in New York. But being in New York with Sebastian? That's fun.

He's one of my best friends, and he's gay I know, but us walking the streets together is just _different._

We are always attached, whether by the hand, or with arms wrapped around my waist, he always seems to hold me.

I though it was just in the streets, because it's New York, but lately been happening everywhere. Out at dinner, sitting on his couch, after work, he always seems to make it a point to hold me. _Not that I'm complaining._

I decided to call him on it one day, and he massaged my shoulders after I got home from work.

"Have to keep my girl safe, don't I?" he smiled leaning to kiss my cheek.

"I feel like a hag,"

"…How?"

"Sebastian, whenever we go out together people assume where a couple, we sleep in the same bed, you response when I call you babe, we live in the same apartment, it's just kinda hard not to feel that way."

"You know you're _not _a cover right?"

"I know it just feels that way sometimes…..you know what forget I said anything, it was a stupid thing to say."

I went to get up, but couldn't, _he had a firm, but not hurtful grip on my shoulders._

"It wasn't stupid, you kinda have a point."

"I do?" I was actually shocked.

He moved to sit beside me, pulling me into him slightly.

"Yea, I mean _aside _from the kissing and the sex, we do act like a couple. I didn't realize it bugged you."

"I doesn't, I mean it does, but…" I let my voice trail off.

"Can I do something?"

"What?"

"Just don't freak out, and stay still."

The second half of that request was easier than the first, as he slowly leaned in.

It was such a soft kiss, I barely felt it.

"Huh…." He pulled away looking like he was in deep thought.

"What?"

"That wasn't as weird as the first time, it was kinda nice."

"Ok?" I was confused as to where that all came from.

"Well, I was thinking if we were going to give this whole couple thing a shot, I should get use to kissing you."

_What? _

"Last I checked you were gay,"

"Last time you checked I _lied." _He smirked at me.

He got up then to start fixing dinner.

_He lied?_

"Wait…so does that mean…."

"Could, if you want it to. Up to you." He winked at me and continued moving around the kitchen.

**A/n lol I love how I could **_**totally **_**picture this in my head.**


	64. What Doesn't Kill YouStronger

**My Sebtana feels are back! I'm kidding they never left! Anyway there is a season 3 moment I remembered and wanted to do my own version. Sebastian wishes Santana luck before she goes on stage. Because his smile as she performed melted my heart.**

**What Doesn't Kill You/Stronger—Glee Cast**

**To Santana:**

**Come see me.**

**From Santana**

_**I'm busy Bas.**_

**To Santana**

**Being nervous?**

**From Santana**

_**Yes, now I have to get back to it.**_

**To Santana **

**Just come see me, it might help?**

**From Santana**

_**Fine. Where are you?**_

**To Santana**

**Behind you.**

She spun on her heels. And sure enough he was a few feet away.

"You are kind of creepy, you know that?" she asked as he approached.

"Yes. I do." He laughed.

"Santana! 10 minutes until places!" Mercedes told her as she passed holding hands with Sam.

"Got it," she closed her eyes, let out a slow somewhat steady breath.

"Tan? What's up?"

"My grandmother's here,"

"Yea?"

"Mhmmm, so it needs to be amazing, but this morning when I practiced I was missing steps, singing flat…" she began gasping as she panicked.

"Hey. Santana deep breaths, slow deep breaths." He held on to her shoulders until she did what he told her.

"You will be amazing, you know how I know that?"

She shock her head no.

"Because you _are _amazing, so therefore you can't be anything but."

She laughed a little smiling at him.

"There's that pretty smile," he smoothed her hair, fixing her headband slightly.

"I have something for you,"

"Presents?" her eyes lit up.

"_A _Present."

He reached into the breast pocket of his Warbler blazer, and pulled out a shiny silver charm bracelet.

There were 5 charms on it. After he put it on her she lifted it closer to look at it.

_A microphone_

_A pom pom _

_A Dalton tie_

_Two "S''s intertwined _

_And…_

"Is that a slushy cup?"

"Mhhm, this one," he pointed to the microphone "Is to remind you that you _are _and will _always be _an amazing performer. This one, to remind you that you _are _a great cheerleader. This one is to remind you of me," he laughed slightly holding the tie charm in his palm.

"This one to remind you that I'll be there when you need me, and lastly this one to remind you of are first duet."

"That was a duel," she recalled.

"Nope. It was a duet,"

"Thank you,"

"Of course."

"Santana, 2 minutes!" Mercedes called, from a few steps away.

"Coming!" she looked at Sebastian pleadingly.

He just put her fingers of her left hand to her right wrist, on top of the "S" charm.

"If you get nervous, just look at me, ok?"

She gave her a small hug, and moved with her until Mercedes took her hand.

Sebastian ran back to rejoin the warblers. And to support his best friend.

Needless to say he smiled all the way through her performance.


	65. Come See About Me

**Come see about Me-Glee Cast**

The first thing Sebastian noticed walking into Santana's house was the thin veil of smoke. That worried him instantly. He moved quickly to the kitchen, and Santana was sitting at the table staring at the burnt chicken on top of the stove.

"What happened?"

"I _burnt it." _He squatted down putting his hands on her knees .

"I can _see that. _How?"

"l took a longer shower than I thought."

He forced back a laugh.

"It's not funny."

"I didn't laugh,"

"Yea, only because you're _trying_ not to. This is why I don't cook."

"Well, you didn't _have _to,"

"I was trying to do something nice, I haven't seen you in weeks."

"I know. I missed you." He reached for a hug which she returned. He picked her up and spun them around, so that he was sitting in the chair, with her on his lap.

"Hey! You stole my seat!"

he shrugged "My knees hurt."

"So now what?" she looked between him and the burnt chicken.

"Pizza and wings?"

"and beer?"

"Deal" they dramatically shock hands, laughing.

**A/n My cousin is going to be pissed. She says I spoil you guys with updates. Truth be told she's just mad cause she waits weeks and sometimes even months for updates. :p **

**Anyway, for those of you wondering when I'm doing to update my Klaine story, I will after I see "Come what May ," on tonight's glee. I'm sure I'll have a lot of feels!**


	66. come what may

**A/N What if Santana was pregnant? And didn't tell her best friend Sebastian? Inspiring by the Pezberry scene in "Girls and Boys" on film.**

**Come What May-Glee Cast**

"You spend a lot of time here," he remarked sitting down next to his best friend on the couch.

_They'd become closer than ever over their pass 5 years in New York. They even began seeing people. Santana's boyfriends name was Josh. They'd been dating for 3 and half years now. Sebastian met this guy named Noah at one of the bars he went to. They'd been dating for about 6 months._

"Did you want me to leave?" she asked, eating a bowl of ice cream.

"No, I was just saying." He took her hand, and put it to his palm. She began to lightly scratch it. That always relaxed him.

"Where's Josh?"

"My apartment,"

"Is that why you're not in it?"

"Yup, he's watching sports, and _I _am watching Moulin Rouge."

"Things not going well?"

"Nope,"

"So dump him,"

"Can't."

"Why?"

"Because…I can't."

"You're really not going to tell me are you?" he looked at her.

"Tell you what?"

"I took out the garbage this morning," he stated. She held her breath.

"You know you dump the trash can _upside down _when you empty it right?"

"Sebastian, I know how to take out garbage." She rolled her eyes still nervous.

He sighed loudly. "_Anyway. _I found a very _interesting _item in my bathroom garbage can. An item that I concluded could have only been yours." He was looking straight ahead at the t.v.

"You know what? I have to go." She stood up slowly.

"You're really not going to tell me about the stick?" he said when she was about 3 feet from the door.

"I…I don't know _what _you're talking about." She turned to face him.

"Yea…you do. That's why it was _hidden _in _my _trashcan. So your boyfriend wouldn't find it. Make sense, you want to dump him but then this happens."

"You know what? You have idea what you're talking about." She said he noticed her lip quiver.

"Tan, talk to me, what's going on?" he was in arms reach now.

She didn't talk. She cried. He held her.

"It's ok, you're going to be okay," he whispered soothingly.

"No! It's not!" she sobbed into his chest.

"Why?" he asked, gently next to her ear.

"He…won't care!"

"Why's that?"

"He'd probably accuse me of sleeping with you again."

"Wait, again?" he was shocked.

"Yea, that's been happening for about 2 and a half years now."

_What?! That jackass!_

"Are you sure…about you being preg-"

"I don't know. You can get mixed results with those things."

"So doctor's appointment?" he said with his head still resting on her shoulder.

"Tomorrow 2 PM, come with me?"

"Of course. Now, until then, popcorn and movies?"

She laughed and nodded, wiping the tears from her face, letting him bring her back to the couch.


	67. Cold Hearted Snake

**Cold Hearted Snake—Glee**

**Santana meets up with Sebastian, to do some thinking.**

"So? What's his _real _name?"

"Brody."

"But you call him?"

"Plastic man."

"Why?"

"He's hairless. He waxes. And he looks like a freaking Ken doll."

Sebastian chuckled.

"Ok, so what's his deal?"

"Drug dealer,"

"You sure?"

"Bundles of cash and a pager. Has to be."

Sebastian sipped his coffee in deep thought.

"What are you thinking?"

"Is he attractive?"

"Really Sebastian?"

"Not why I'm asking, just tell me."

"I guess if you're in to hairless men with polished nails."

Sebastian nodded.

"What are you thinking?"

"Could he be an escort?"

"What?"

"An escort…"classier" version of a stripper. They help you keep up appearance in front of friends, but in the end they're always down to f-"

"Yea, yea I know what an escort is. But no, I still like my drug dealer theory."

The waitress put down a plate of biscotti.

"Ever had one?"

"A biscotti?"

"An escort, Sebastian keep up."

"Oh. Umm, no."

"That was delayed, you're lying."

"No I'm not!"

Santana smirked.

"Tell me."

"It was an….accident."

"An accident? So your clothes fell off by themselves?"

"No, I was supposed to be meeting a friend. I was given the wrong room and key. She thought I was there for her."

"_Wait…you_ were and escort?!"

"An accident. I _just said that."_

"Wow. Just…wow."

"Shut up."

Santana chuckled.

They finish their coffee and biscotti, paid and left.

"Where to?"

"NYADA."

"Why?"

"Plastic man is going down."

"Oh?"

"We could run and grab a blow torch."

"Do you want yell at him or melt him?"

She rolled her head to look at him.

"I'd settle for both."

"You are crazy."

"Thank you." She smiled devilishly.

The reached the doors of NYADA.

"Shall I wait here?" he put his hands in his pockets.

"I'll only be a few minutes, just have to go give him a piece of my mind."

"Ok then, I'll come watch."

**After the cold hearted snake scene**

"Not bad," he remarked as she stepped outside the door.

"Thanks." She moved her hair from her face as they walked towards the front door.

"The splits huh?"

"Oh yea, I was going all stripper-ette, on that shit."

"So I noticed. Feel better?"

"Much." She laughed.


	68. There for You

"They just kicked you out?" he said in disbelief.

"Yup,"

"Want some wine?" he asked with a knowing smirk.

She just moved her stuff into the living room. Threw her jacket over a chair.

"Please." And sat on the couch.

"So, what happened?" he asked pouring into the glass.

"They sided with plastic man, but whatever, he's a fucking manwhore."

"They'll figure it out some day."

"Yea, the day she catches a couple nasty STD's." she mumbled.

"Maybe that's what it'll take."

"Still though, so much for friendship I guess."

"It's whatever we'll get drunk, watch some movies, relax."

"Sounds like an ace of a plan. Did you get the bed?"

"I told you, I wasn't getting an extra bed for you to sleep in."

"And I told you, you aren't sleeping on the couch again, or I will hit you in the face."

"My bed is king sized. We could share."

"Could we? I didn't think of that." She said in an overly sarcastic tone.

"Well then, why the need for the extra bed?"

"I always wake up being cuddled it's odd."

"Yea…habit…sorry."

"Mhhm, if I get drunk enough it wont matter."

"So? A refill?"

"Of course." She rolled her eyes at the stupidity of the question.


	69. Please dont stop the music

**Please don't stop the music—Rihanna **

**A/n ok so to set this up, some guys all up on Santana at the club. And Sebastian isn't having it.**

**Santana's POV**

"Can I buy you another drink?"

_Ok this guy is way too clos and his breath reeks!_

"No, I'm good thanks."

"Oh, Come on! Just one more, maybe we could get out of here?"

I felt his hand on my leg. _Two options Hit him and run; no he's to close. Or go the other way; and fall off the damn barstool! Crap._

Creeper Mc-Creeper-tin was chugging a beer when my phone buzzed.

**From Sebastian**

**Where'd you go?**

_**The bar, come save me please!**_

It was the last thing I sent before I felt a hand on my shoulder. My hair was moved from my shoulder to my back, as an all too familiar voice whispered "Work with me," in my ear.

I grinned.

The drunk guy hitting on me pulled on my hand slightly. I pulled it back.

"Excuse me, but don't touch her."

_That was polite?_

"Oh, and who are you?" He snarled at Sebastian, taking my hand again.

"I'm her boyfriend, and I suggest you move on before I break every bone in your arm to dust."

_And _that _was _Sebastian.

"Oh really?" the drunk guy seemed shocked. "If you're her boyfriend where the fuck have to been all night?"

"Around, actually I've been watching since you offered to buy her that second drink."

"Bullshit," his grip tighten on my wrist, I forgot he'd taken it.

But Sebastian didn't. "I told you to let her go."

"And I'm telling you to screw off."

"Sebastian," I leaned my head back and whispered "Don't do it." He just kissed me in response.

I'm guessing the drunk guy gave up, because he left space for me and Sebastian to walk off. Or so I thought. I got up to smooth my dress and walk out, when he slapped my ass.

I let out a shocked squeal, which was followed by a grunt and a thud.

I turned around, Sebastian had wasted no time punching the drunk bastard out.

"Sebastian!"

"what?" he looked at me innocently.

"We've discussed this,"

"You said no need to be violent without reason. He was _all up on you _I had a damn reason!"

"Come you, let's go," I pulled him closer.

"So…where to?"

"I don't know, I think I drank too much, I'm dizzy."

"My place is closer, spend the night with me."

"Was that an order or a question?" I asked, unsure.

"A questionable order."

"Smartass."

What? Can you blame a girl? I'm drunk, he's cute, and he did just save me. Oh, and let's not forget that comfy bed.


	70. Daylight

**A/N What if no one knew Sebastian and Santana were seeing each other?**

**Daylight-Maroon 5**

**Santana's POV**

I woke up and smiled. He looked so peaceful sleeping next to me. The sun was rising slowly. I went to move and he groaned.

"Don't,"

"Don't what?"

"Don't leave, stay, let me make you breakfast."

I ran my finger up and down his bicep. "Seb, you know I cant,"

"You've never tried." He said rubbing his eyes.

"I can't, I have to get back, before Berry and Lady Hummel realize I'm not in my room."

"How do they not know you're gone?" he asked sitting up on his elbows.

"Please, with their morning moisture routines? I'd be lucky if I got 20 minutes in the bathroom."

"Ahhh, lucky break then?"

"Yup, but I'm not pushing it." I said reaching for my pants and shoes.

"Why can't you just stay with me?"

"Sebastian, stop. Don't go all "lovesick puppy" on me."

I was standing by his bedroom door, when he fully sat up. "I get that sneaking around may be necessary, but it still sucks."

"It was _your _idea. Remember the "Come see me, and don't get caught?""

"Yea, yea, I know. But that was months ago."

"5."

"What?"

"That was 5 months ago."

"So _why _are we still doing it?"

"Because Sebastian,…" I tried to come up with an answer. I watched him raise his eyebrows at me.

I walked over to the bed, took his face in my hands and kissed him. "See you later."

"Sooner than?"

"Maybe tonight, if I want to be cuddled."

He nodded understandingly.

"Bye." I said walking out of his bedroom. I was exiting his apartment when. "Told you she'd be here Kurt,"

Rachel and Kurt were standing by door.

_Oh crap_


	71. Drop of Jupiter

**Drops Of Jupiter (Cover) -Jess Moskaluke **

**I've been listening to nothing but covers for the past 24 hours. I have the biggest headache, but it's worth it. ****Jess Moskaluke, Christina Grimmee, Tyler Ward, and Megan Nicole, just to name some of them.**

**Sebastian's POV**

I've had enough of this day. I need it to end. I walked in to our New York City apartment.

"Santana?" I called out.

"Sebastian," she breathed, walking out of Michael's room. I gave her a hug. "Sorry, I didn't realize you put him down already."

"It's ok, he tried his best, to wait for you, but little guy was _super _tired."

"Long day?" I hung my coat up in the closet.

"Full of questions. "When's daddy 'Bastian coming home mummy? How many hours left?" She smiled at the memories of the day.

"I missed the little guy too," I chuckled.

"His dad came by last night,"

"Oh yea, what for?"

She didn't answer just handed me an envelope.

"What's this?" I asked pulling papers out of the envelope, she leaned on the kitchen counter.

_**Santana, these are custody papers. I suggest you get a lawyer, because you are NOT getting sole custody of my boy.**_

_**-Josh**_

"Jackass," I mumbled under my breath. I turned my attention to Santana. I saw the tears falling.

I went over to her and hugged her. Resting my chin on top of her head.

"Why is he doing this? I'm a good mom, and he's never around, what am I suppose to do!?"

"We'll sort this out Tan. I'll call my dad in the morning."

"Bas?"

I haven't talked to my dad in years. But I needed him. I couldn't let some deadbeat jackass, take my son, I mean her son, away from us. I couldn't, I wouldn't. Even if that means talking to my father.

"I know, but I'd do whatever it takes, you two mean the world to me."

She smiled and was about to respond when we heard.

"Mummy?" we both turn towards the small voice.

Santana wiped her tears. I saw the concern on the little boy's face. So I turned his attention.

"Hey there little man," I squatted down just in time to catch him and pick him up.

He laughed. "Daddy 'Bastian!"

"Hey you, what you doing up?"

"Not sleepy anymore!"

"Oh? And why is that?"

"I want to play!"

"Oh no, back to bed mister!"

"But mummy…"

"No, none of that come on Mickey, bed time." Santana held her arms out to the 4 year old.

His little hands just tighten around my neck.

"Hey buddy? What about a bedtime story?" I asked trying to get him back to sleep.

"Story time!"

Santana smiled at the ease I was having with him.

We went into his room. Blue, with racecars and trucks everywhere. Even his bed was racecar spaced.

I laid him down and Santana began to read one of his many "Thomas the Train," books. I swear all three of us knew the words off by heart.

When Santana finished reading, I turned on his nightlight. She kissed his forehead. "Night baby, mummy will see you in the morning, ok?"

"Night mummy," he said back.

She moved and let me tuck him further in. "Hey buddy, tomorrow, you me and mummy will go out for breakfast, and we'll get you some pancakes, sound good?"

"Yummy,"

I chuckled, I kissed his forehead. "Night little man, see you in the morning."

"Night daddy," he said softly before he yawned.

I walked into my room, with a smile on my face. Santana followed. "What?"

"He called me daddy,"

"Mhhmm?"

"I'm so use to him calling me daddy Sebastian, that's all."

"Do you think you get use to just being daddy?"

"Definitely."

"Good to hear."


	72. untitled 3

"Sebastian?"

"Santana?"

She played with his fingers enjoying the feeling of his arm draped around her as they cuddled on the couch.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything, my lovely."

"Can I meet your parents?"

He stiffened

"Why would you want to do that, darling?" He pet her hair softly.

"Because…I want them to like me."

"Tana, baby why now?"

"It's been 3 years, my parents love you."

"Sweetie…"

"Sebastian, stop with the pet names, and tell me."

"I just… they are a little…"

"Mean?"

"Ummm…yea, and they don't like…"

"Me?"

"What? No, no, not you. They are just…Tani, can we drop it? Please baby, I'm begging you."

He started shifting uncomfortably.

"Ok, ok we'll drop it." She gave up. She didn't want to make him upset.

He just nodded and turned his attention back to the T.V.

"Hey," she traced the line of his jaw.

"Love you," she kissed where her finger had just been tracing.

"I know I love you too."

_His parents? Were racist uptight and….mean_


	73. author's note

**A/n Ok guys listen up! I'm going to be starting a new non-glee related fic. It will be my continuation of a show called "FLASHPOINT." So here's the thing, it means I have to end some, which is hard because GLEE may be going for a season 5. But what they say about all good things and all that jazz. **

**So 104, that's as many chapters as I'll be doing.**


	74. Read my Mind

**Read my mind-Alex Goot**

**Sebastian's POV**

I haven't written a song in a while. So I tried it. And it took forever.

"Don't over think it Bas, it'll come to you. I have to go but just relax, and you'll get it."

Santana hung up in a hurry.

I stared at the phone for like 10 minutes. Then threw it on the bed, and reached quickly for my notepad and pen.

_Write a hook write a verse write a chorus write a melody_

_Can't express how I feel without singing it the right way_

_I'm doing better now I'm doing good_

_I'm doing all the things I know I should_

_Will I find a way to tell her how I feel about her?_

"I don't know, will you?" I asked myself out loud.

_Will I find a way to tell her how I feel about her?_

_Will she come to me and will she read my mind?_

_Will she read my mind?_

_she's the one in my dreams but I can not tell her anything_

_Can't express how I feel even if it is the right way_

_I'm doing better now I'm doing good_

_I'm doing all the things I know I should_

_Will I find a way to tell her how I feel about her?_

When I realized the song was about her it became so much easier to write.

_**How's the song writing going?**_

I smiled at her text, put my guitar down and texted back.

**I finished it!**

_**That's great! Can I hear?**_

If she heard it, she'd know it was about her.

It's been three years, I should say something.

**Sure, come by later!**

_**Be there in an hour.**_

Crap. Did I really just do that?


	75. A Thousand Years

**A thousand years—Glee Cast**

"_**What's going on?"**_

_I need your help._

"_**With what?"**_

_I bought your mom something._

"_**Dad, you are suppose to ask for help **_**before **_**you buy mom gifts."**_

_I know but…I bought it and I don't know what to do with it._

"_**What is it?"**_

My 17 year old daughter watched me carefully as I pulled the box out of my pocket and pulled it open.

She did this little happy dance, that I found _super _adorable.

"_**O.M.G. WOW. Yes! Oh my goodness. We need a plan! When? Where? How? We need to work out details! And you have to work on the speech! I have to text Evan, ask him to be my date. Find a dress, oh geez."**_

I laughed and she tilted her head at me.

_She has to say yes first butterfly._

"_**I **_**KNOW. **_**But she will!"**_

_Well wanna help me plan?_

"_**Course! Ok so where?"**_

_I don't know._

I jumped when I heard the door open. Sticking the box back in my pocket. My daughter caught sight of my panic and sat at the table naturally.

She had a bag in her hand full of groceries, I took it from her placing in on the counter.

_Hey there!_

"_**Hi momma,"**_

_What are you doing?_

"_**homework… "**_

_School's over though?_

"_**Just extra credit"**_

_But you have straight A's?_

_**I…**_

"Love you." I wrapped my arms around her from behind.

"Love you too?"

"Was that doubt?"

she laughed "No, but that was random."

"Well…"

"_**Mom, why don't you go relax? Dad and I will handle dinner."**_

She looked from me to her daughter.

"_What are you two up to?"_

"_**Nothing?"**_

I winked at my daughter who smiled back.

"We just like cooking together,"

"Ahh, I don't have to cook, good enough for me, I'm out!" she smiled and went to our room.

"_**That was close!"**_

I sighed. "_I know."_


	76. HomeHomeward Bound

**A/n I'm here. Just in case y'all were getting worried.**

**I'm working on a continuation of next chapter, but it's not this one, I'm sorry but I just had to get this out. I had this idea of…well you'll see.**

**Home/Homeward Bound-Glee**

_I'm sitting in a railway station_

_Got a ticket for my destination, _

"I'll miss you."

"I miss you more, bas."

"Call me when you get to New York?"

"It may be late in Paris."

"I don't care, wake me if you must, I have to know you're ok."

"I will, I promise."

She stuck out her pinky, he chuckled sticking his out as well, linking them.

_On a tour of one-night stands_

_My suitcase and guitar in hand_

_And every stop is neatly planned for a poet and a one-man band_

_This wave_

_Wave_

_Is stringing us along _

He stumbled into this hotel room, drunk.

He'd had enough of this "alone in Paris" crap he wanted to go back to her.

_Just know you're not alone_

She was tired, she wanted to cry, she didn't want to do this anymore. She wanted to get back to him.

_'Cause I'm gonna make this place your home_

His apartment, in Westterville Ohio.

"I feel so out of place in places like this most times."

"But not this time?"

"Not this time, not this place. Here I feel…"

"At home?"

"Exactly."

_Everyday's an endless stream_

_Of cigarettes and magazines, oh oh_

_And each town looks the same to me_

_The movies and the factories_

_And every stranger's face I see_

_Reminds me that I long to be_

"Hey Babe,"

"Hey, listen I have a flight to catch…"

"Yea, mine leaves in an hour. I miss you like crazy."

"Miss you too, we'll be in the same place at the same time soon enough my love."

_The trouble it might drag you down_

_If you get lost, you can always be found_

_Just know you're not alone _

_Cause I'm going to make this place your home_

"Hey."

"Hi."

"How are you?"

"Tired, you?"

"Frustrated, want me to let you sleep?"

"No, I'm awake, talk to me, what's a matter baby?"

_Where my thought's escape me_

_Where my music's playing_

_Where my love life's waiting_

_Silently for me_

She walked into their apartment for the first time in months. She dropped her bags, then noticed his lugguage.

"Sebastian?!"

he take running arms out stretched, picking her up and spinning her around.

"Tana. I missed you so much."

_Settle down, it'll all be clear_

_The trouble it might drag you down_

_If you get lost, you can always be found_

"Come, sit tell me all about Paris,"

"It was ok," he looked away from her.

"What happened?"

"Well, my parents officially disowned me."

_Just know you're not alone _

_'Cause I'm gonna make this place your home_

"Bas, I'm sorry, babe, I really am."

"It's ok, I'm just glad you're home."

He hugged her tightly.


	77. Marry You

Marry You-Bruno Mars

Sebastian had never been so nervous.

"_**Dad! Relax."**_

"_I can't, and don't laugh at me!"_

"_**I can't help it, it's all cute."**_

"_I mean it, stop right now!" _Sebastian's signing was quick, and shaky.

"_**Dad, we'd been over this, it will all work out."**_

"_How can you be so sure?"_

"_**It's mom, and-"**_

"_Stop, she's coming."_

"Ready to go?" Santana came out of the bedroom, dressed in formal wear like her daughter and husband. Actually funny story, they aren't actually married. They got married in Vegas, and didn't make it official, so no legally they weren't married. They'd meant to get married but after Angel was born things were crazy busy. And then they deemed it unnecessary when the opportunity did arise.

It was two weeks ago, Sebastian asked his 17-year-old daughter, to help him come up with a proposal plan.

Sebastian nodded and ushered his two best girls' out the door for a "spontaneous" family dinner.

Mid way through the meal Santana drops her fork on her plate. Angel feels it and looks up watching her mom's lips for speech.

"What's going on?"

Angel tilted her head and shrugged.

"Nothing." Sebastian answered.

"Bullshit, Sebastian I swear if you do not tell me what going on right now, I will cause a scene in front of all this people."

Angel who had gotten good at following conversations, nudged her dad with wide eyes, shaking her head no. She hated drawing attention to herself.

"You are such an impatient woman, a man can't even propose as planned, damn you." Sebastian hadn't realized what he'd just said. Angel took a vice grip on her dad's hand.

"What?"

"_**You said it!"**_

"What?"

Angel watched her mom, and didn't respond.

"Santana what is she talking about?" Sebastian was confused.

"You know Seb, you really need to work on not saying whatever's on your mind when your angry." She laughed

"…..I just told you I was proposing didn't I?"

Angel laughed silently shaking her head.

"Yea…you did."

"Damn it!" Sebastian scolded and resumed eating his dinner.

And Santana just giggled.

"You're such a suck when things don't go as planned."

"Because planning is so much work."

Santana giggled.

Angel nudged her dad.

"_**Really?! What are you doing?!"**_

"And you say _I'm bad?"_

"Hey, she's your daughter,"

"_**Not like I'm sitting here or anything."**_

"Santana?"

"Sebastian?"

"I had this whole thing planned out better, but Santana Lopez?"

"Yes?"

Sebastian moved from the table and knelt on one knee in front of Santana.

"No more stalling, no more "maybe later," I've wanted to marry you for the past 17 years, and that hasn't changed, so please Santana would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Angel got her mom's attention

"_**Can I call dibs on flower girl? I mean I'm a little old, but it's not my fault this took so loooong." **_

"So a legit wedding this time?"

"Yes,"

"You promise?"

"I promise,"

"Sebastian?"

"Yes?"

"Yes, I will marry you."

"Yea?"

She nodded pulling him off his knees and towards her for a kiss.

Angel hit the table, they both turned.

"_**Ok one, gross, and two the ring, is important you know!"**_

he pulled the box from his jacket pocket and slipped the ring on Santana's finger and went back to kiss her as the restaurant staff and customers clapped and awed.

It wasn't perfect like he'd planed, but he has the two most important people in the world to him, so it didn't matter.

**A/N I don't know why I could see Sebastian cutely screwing up like this**


	78. Our Song

**Our Song-Taylor Swift**

"Seb?"

"Hmm?"

"I may be being _extremely _corny here but we don't have a song."

"Do we need one?" he lifted his head to look at her.

She was laying on his chest, she looked up at him.

"It'd be _nice, _if we could find one."

"Well," he put his hands behind his head. "Let's think."

"So two people so met via friends,"

"Arguing about Michael Jackson," she added.

"Then again via duel,"

"Which she _totally won."_

He chuckled. "Who were positive they were both gay."

"But then kept bumping in to each other."

"And began hanging out in secret,"

"Until one day they were caught together at the Lima Bean."

"Didn't speak to each other for a week."

"And were both in hardcore denial."

"Until one day, they were both very drunk at the same bar."

"And made out."

"And woke up, fully clothed, next to each other, the next morning."

"Decided they could be friends."

"Told their friends, who were _not _impressed."

"But they were both badasses so they didn't care."

"Years later they had gone from friends to lovers."

"And got married."

"And jetted off to Paris for their honeymoon."

"And…the end?"

"The end?" He looked at her.

"Well, we got married 49 hours ago…"

"It should be a to be continued then."

"Fine…To be continued."

"Santana?" he chuckled.

"Hmm?"

"We're not going to find a song for that."

She grunted. "We'll write our own." She said snuggling against his chest.


	79. The Tide is High

**The Tide is High-Atomic Kitten**

Santana's face was growing redder, standing in the middle of her room as Sebastian struggled to keep from laughing any harder.

"You could have knocked!"

"And miss you singing 90's karaoke, dancing around the room, not a chance."

She turned the hairbrush she was using as a microphone right side up and brushed her hair.

"I could have been changing."

"Like I care, I'm not into females remember?"

"Ugh, I hate you."

"Doubt it. Why do I get the feeling you do that a lot?"

"Sing to myself? Because I do."

"You sing to yourself, twirl, jump on your bed and pretend to play guitar often?"

"How _long _were you _standing _there?"

"Long enough, you're lucky I was too busy laughing to take a video."

"Oh I would have so kicked your ass."

"I know, but it would have been _so _worth it."

"Can I help you with something _Sebastian?"_

"Yes, _Santana _you may, go get dressed."

"Why?"

"I'm taking you to dinner."

She rose an eyebrow.

"With my parents."

"Oh hell naw, not happening. I'm not sitting through a meal with the meanest man in the land and his witch of a wife."

Sebastian said nothing.

"…Sorry."

"It's fine, people have called them worse. I really just don't want to sit through dinner with them by myself."

Santana said nothing, walked over to her Ipod, and replayed the song.

"Fine. Give me 20 minutes, now _out._"

Sebastian smirked and nodded, as he closed the door to her room, he saw her give a little twirl to the music, as she moved to her closet.


	80. Back to December

**Back to December- Taylor Swift**

"Hey," he said as he placed my coffee down and sat down with his own.

"Hi," I said smiling up at him. He looked different, he hadn't shaved, but he looked clean. With the silence becoming uncomfortable.

"I'm glad you made time to see me Bas."

"Of course Santana, how's life, how's your family?"

"Good I've been busier than ever, and this weather is ugh,"

"Hmm, I see well I'm glad you're keeping yourself busy." He wasn't looking at me.

His guard was up, but mine would be too, if the roles were reversed.

_He had brought me roses, it was cliché but sweet._

_I got a text and checked it, when he asked me what was wrong I said "My friends think I'm in love with you."_

"_And you're not?"_

_that's when it hit me, the last night talks, the sleepovers, the flowers, the kisses, the hurt look on his face. This wasn't just 'fun' to him anymore._

"_Shit. Sebastian we talked about this."_

"_You know what? You can't help who you fall for. Or so I thought." _

_And with that he walked away. _

_I left the roses in the middle of the sidewalk went to my car and cried. I'd just lost my best friend._

That was months ago, and this was the first time we'd really spoken since.

"Seb, look, I don't do apologies well, but I am sorry for that night."

"Why? You we're just being honest."

"The way it came out though, I'm sorry."

"I know, so now what?"

"I just want things to ok again."

"That may take a while…"

"I understand,"

"But we'll try ok?"

"Ok."

"Can I have a hug?"

Sebastian rarely _asked _for affection, he just always returned it.

I got up to hug him, and hoped that maybe one day I could have my best friend back.


End file.
